The Time Of Your Life
by BlackCatBethany
Summary: (au, history changes, past tense snapexlily hints, ofc x neville l pairing, see complete authors notes) Charmaine's just your average Hufflepuff.. Okay, so she's not, but yeah.. she THOUGHT she'd be going back to normal, dull to the point of insanity term at Hogwarts.. But when secrets come out and her personal life takes on an interesting twist it anything but.
1. Chapter 1

A NOTE FROM BETHANY, GUYS:

FIRST OF ALL, I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. THAT GOES TO JK ROWLING. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (BUT HOLY HELL IF I DID, NEVILLE, FRED AND GEORGE WOULD BE MIIIINE.) OR THE STORY AS SHE WROTE IT.

I DON'T PROFIT OFF THIS STUFF EITHER, SO REVIEWS ARE LOVED.

I DO HOWEVER OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER, CHARMAINE CELESTE SNAPE. AND I DO OWN THE CHANGES I'VE MADE, THE LIBERTIES I'VE TAKEN WITH THE TIMELINE SET FORTH IN THIS STORY TO MAKE HER BEING SNAPE'S DAUGHTER POSSIBLE.

YES, THIS IS THE **OBLIGATORY **CANON'S KID STORY.. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, OR YOU DON'T SHIP SEVERUS AND LILY, THEN FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN'S PINK SATIN PANTIES, DON'T READ. COME ON, WE ALL HAVE A CANON'S KID ORIGINAL CHARACTER... RIGHT? -PALMS FACE AT THE SOUND OF NOTHING BUT CHIRPING CRICKETS..- OKAY, SO I'M WEIRD. BUT HEY, THIS IS MY STORY, SO.. YEAH.

(I SAY THAT NOT TO BE MEAN BUT TO DISCOURAGE MIS INFORMED MARY SUE COMMENTS.. MY GIRL IS ANYTHING BUT PERFECT, HEHE. JUST BECAUSE I'VE MADE HER CANONS KID DOESN'T MAKE HER A MARY SUE.. CHECK OUT THE DEFINITION IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, HAHA.)

THIS STORY WILL HAVE NO BEARING ON MY OTHER AU YET SLIGHTLY CANONICAL CORRECT MARRIAGE LAW FIC.

YEAH, I KNOW RIGHT, CLICHE OF ME.

THEY'RE FUN TO WRITE, SO SUE ME.

ANY AND ALL INFORMATION ON MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER, CHARMIE CAN BE FOUND ON MY USER PROFILE, JUST CLICK IT.

TAKING PAIRING VOTES.. SEEING AS HOW FRED'S ALREADY WITH ONE OF MY MUSI, THE TWO REMAINING CHOICES ARE GEORGE WEASLEY, OR NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM.

EXPLANATIONS, WARNINGS, ETC:

OOC WARNINGS INCLUDE : !PROTECTIVEDADDYSEVERUSSNAPE, !KINDERGENTLERSNAPE, AND MANY OTHERS TO COME.

I'D LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT CHARMIE IS A YEAR OLDER THAN HARRY. THERE IS AN INSINUATED BREAKUP BETWEEN HERSELF AND JAMES IN THE CANON HISTORY, I SIMPLY PLAYED ON THAT, MOVED THE TIMELINE AROUND A BIT SO AS TO MAKE IT WORK.

LILY DID NOT WILLINGLY GIVE UP CHARMAINE.. SO NO, I'M NOT MAKING HER THE BAD GUY IN THIS. HER PARENTS CHOSE FOR HER, SHE WAS SLIGHTLY UNDERAGE AT THE TIME, HAD NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER.

SEVERUS AND LILY GOT TO SEE HER JUST AFTER SHE WAS BORN, AND THAT WAS IT.. IT'S COINCIDENTALLY WHAT DROVE THE FINAL NAIL IN THE COFFIN FOR THE TWO OF THEM AND MADE HER CHOOSE JAMES ULTIMATELY.. THEY HAD A STRAINED RELATIONSHIP AFTER HAVING WENT THROUGH THAT AT THEIR YOUNG AGE, IT'S PERFECTLY LOGICAL, IS IT NOT?

ALSO TAKING THE OFF THE BEATEN PATH APPROACH WITH HER CHARACTER.. SHE'S A HUFFLEPUFF WHO WAS RAISED BY MUGGLE ADOPTIVE PARENTS.. SHE'S ONLY IN HOGWARTS AS PER AGREEMENT FROM THE PEOPLE WHO ADOPTED HER. NOT LIKE EITHER OF THEM REALLY CARE, BECAUSE THEY AREN'T THE BEST PARENTS. YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN AS THE STORY UNFOLDS ITSELF.

SO TO HER KNOWLEDGE, AT THE BEGIN OF THE STORY, SHE'S A MUGGLE, WHO WAS NOT ADOPTED.

SET DURING THE FIFTH BOOK, BECAUSE MY UNDYING HATRED FOR THE COW IN PINK, UMBRIDGE WAS DYING TO PLAY.

EVENTS MAY BE ALTERED AS I SEE FIT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, SORRY. BUT IT'S MY STORY, I'M GONNA WRITE IT THE WAY I WANT.

NO FLAMES, PLEASE.. THIS IS JUST SOMETHING THAT'S BEEN IN MY HEAD FOR AGES NOW, I DECIDED TO SHARE IT. I REALIZE IT'S PROBABLY SHITTY, I REALIZE THAT I'M NOT A GOOD WRITER, AND NO, I PERSONALLY DON'T CARE. **IF YOU LIKE IT, REVIEW?**

IT MAKES MY DAY.

CONTENT WARNINGS:

SWEARING

DIRTY HUMOR

BAD GIRL BEHAVIOR – FROM A HUFFLEPUFF

SASS

EVENTUAL FLUFFINESS, MAKEOUTS, SEX IN LATER YEARS.

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE PLOTTING IN A LOT OF PLACES, MY MEMORY'S A BIT FUZZY ON A LOT OF THE WORDS AND STUFF IN THE BOOK..

AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER IN USE.

AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER PAIRED WITH A CANON.

AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER AS TWO CANONS KID.

IF THIS STUFF ISN'T WHAT TICKLES YOUR PICKLE, THEN YOU WON'T WANNA READ ANY FARTHER.. BUT I DO HOPE YOU'LL AT LEAST TRY TO GIVE THIS A CHANCE?

AND FINALLY, HER PAIRING IS UP FOR A VOTE. BECAUSE YES, THERE WILL BE ROMANCE. THIS IS PRIMARILY ABOUT ROMANCE. GONNA GO AHEAD AND BE UP FRONT NOW. THAT'S ALMOST ALL I WRITE.

NEVILLE OR GEORGE, LADIES.. GO READ HER INFO ON MY PROFILE AND MAKE YOUR VOTE ACCORDINGLY. I'M GOING TO POST A POLL ON THE TOP OF MY PROFILE, VOTE THEIR OR IN REVIEW.

JUST ANOTHER YEAR AT HOGWARTS... YEAH, RIGHT

For Charmaine Morgan (Snape), life was going to be dull. Sure, she was going into her 6th year, and the light was at the end of the tunnel for her, but it just felt like any other year, granted a little more intense due to the tensions rising about split views on Voldemort making a return.

But then her life takes a rather surprising twist when an old secret comes to light. Can the sassy, sexy Hufflepuff make her mark on Hogwarts while keeping her sanity intact? Will she finally belong somewhere? With unwanted advances from a Slytherin suitor, Dolores Umbridge and her intolerable rules, everyone choosing sides, her constant competition with Hermione Granger academically, and her 'wild child' lifestyle, life for this Hufflepuff just got anything but boring.

Stay tuned for more.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE:

_TRAINS & TUNNELS_

16 year old Charmaine Morgan grabbed the last of her school things from the trunk of a really crappy 87 Toyota Camry as her mum sipped from a flask of vodka and grumbled at being awake before noon and her father gave the train station one good long glare, grabbed her wrist as a threatning menace flashed in his dull brown eyes and he said calmly, " Don't come back here puttin on airs again or ya won't fuckin go back.. "

She rolled her eyes and muttered, ' Maybe if your iq weren't the size of a fucking pea, sir..' as his grip tightened and he asked, "Somethin you wanna say to daddy, baby girl?"

"Not at all, sir." she said as she smirked, yanked her slender wrist free, grabbed her trunks and stormed off without the formality of a goodbye. Once inside the train station, she slid her retro fitted sunglasses down over her warm brown eyes and stood leaned casually, maybe a little provocatively against a well worn brick wall, waiting on her best friend, Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw.

While she stood perched against the bricks, she toyed with the locket around her neck, tried again to open it. And again, it wouldn't open. She'd had the thing for almost 4 years now, it'd come via owl out of the blue a few years before, she'd accepted it, worn it nonstop since, usually hidden beneath clothing, just out of sight.

The sudden approaching of four of her other relatively unknown friends, Rosa, Josie, Eva and Marybeth had her yelping as Rosa pinched her bum suggestively, getting a death glare from the others AND Charmaine in the process as Charmaine blushed and tugged the denim miniskirt she wore for the train ride down while muttering a few swears aloud and then facing her friends with a bright grin said "So girls.. What to do this year?"

"She hasn't heard."

"Obviously not, Eva, she went to California for the summer with her family."

"And got a killer tan." Josie finished as she added in the same breath, "Please tell me you bought the stuff?"

"It's in the bottom of le suitcase." Charmaine said as the girls all breathed a collective sigh of relief and someone shoved issues of the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler into her hands simultaneously.

They picked up their trunks, began walking towards the platform as Charmaine read the articles, gaping at the news.

"Bloody hell.. And nobody owled me why?"

"Because.. There was literally like, no time. I mean it all went down so quickly."

"Damn it.. If that cow ruins my perfect plans, I'm gonna..." the brunette vixen fumed as she twisted a long and slightly wavy dark strand of hair around her bright red fingernails, studying the articles in the wizarding newspapers.

The slap to her bum had her growling and she said "That better not be Zabini." as she turned around, found herself face to face with former boyfriend, Blaise Zabini who of course, was smirking. "Princess."

"I'm a Mudblood, remember? Our kinds.. They don't mix. So I'll mind you, Zabini, keep your ruddy hands off my arse, you absolute git."

"And she's still mad." he mumbled as he leaned in, whispered, "You'll come round. They always do."

"Here's a novel idea.. Go run a train on Parkinson with Malfoy." she mumbled frostily as she looked at her friends, heaved her suitcases up and slunk towards the train's waiting platform, ignoring the slightly odd stares she got.

She was used to it, she'd never quite fit in well around the school, her wild antics, her outspoken and slightly brash nature, her against the norm way of thinking..

She rather liked it, truth be told.

She found a compartment, her friends had all gone to their respective compartments, leaving her to sit in an uninhabited one, which she was grateful for, because as much as she loved the girls, she also loved her privacy.

Leaning against the window, she watched the rain as it rolled down the glass, trailing a long fire engine red fingernail over the glass, as she thought about the grim things she'd read just now in the newspapers.

Was Voldemort really back?

And why in the blue hell were they getting Umbridge, the intolerable cow, as a DADA professor? Was there nobody left?

"Snape should've gotten that job." she noted aloud grimly as she slipped on lipgloss and stepped from her empty compartment, walking the short distance down a crowded hallway to the snack compartment.

"3 chocolate frogs, please?" she asked as she took the frogs, turned to walk back to her cab, only to be headed off by Hermione herself.

"Granger."

"Morgan."

Before anything further could be said, she rolled her eyes slightly, took off at a speed walk for her own compartment, the privacy and solace of it.

It wasn't that she hated Granger..

Well, she just didn't like her.. The girl was a know it all, and she loved showing it.

Maybe it was jealousy..

Maybe it was just them being polar opposites, but something with Hermione Granger and Charmaine Morgan never quite meshed well.

Despite them both being the 'outsiders' the lower class citizens of the Wizarding world..

But when you have friends like 'the boy who lived'..

Charmaine shrugged off the thoughts of the bushy haired Gryffindor and kicking off the 4 inch wedge heeled sandals, she crossed her legs daintly, pulled out an issue of Rolling Stone, began reading it as she ate her chocolate frogs in silence.

The sliding open of the door to her compartment happened just as the train approached a tunnel and a male voice said casually, "You dropped this back there.. At the snack cart when you and Mione were having words."

"We weren't having words. Simply saying hello. Thanks for bringing this back, kind and mysterious. Sir." Charmaine said as she took the locket, turned to thank the male voice who'd stayed out of her line of vision properly with a chocolate frog for his troubles.. But whomever had been in her cab just now had vanished as quickly as they'd come.

Shrugging it off, she fastened the locket around her neck and then leaned back on the bench, taking in the silence.

Soon she'd be back home..

Hogwarts was always more like a home to her than her small and loud, angry home on the Muggle military base her father and mum lived on, after all.

At least at Hogwarts her eccentricities weren't as unwelcome as they were at her real home where one wrong move, one cross word, one toe over the line often got met with the most dire of consequence.

The train's screeching to a halt at the station they'd take the boat in to the school from had her jolting awake and she quickly freshened up grabbed her things and made a mad dash at her 4 equally unknown friends, jumping onto Mary Beth's back, earning her a squeal as the two of them tumbled to the grass unceremoniously and their trunks nearly burst open.

Right at the feet of fellow 6th years, Fred and George Weasley.

"Right.. Ermm, hi?"

"Bloody hell, that's MY bra, Charmie."

"Well those are my lucky leopard panties, Mary Beth."

"She started it." the girls chorused in unison as George held out his hand, barely supressing a grin as he noted the Hufflepuff crest on the girls house robes and uniform.. A uniform he noticed that had been slightly altered.

Pulling her from the ground, Fred held out her bags, eyeing the long glass bottle in the bottom with a brow cocked.

"It's umm.." she stammered, her brain faltering for a moment as she said with a wink, " a party in a bottle." before taking her bag, and then saying casually, "Thanks for the assist." over her shoulder as she pulled her shades down over her eyes.

"Brother.. Do we know her?"

"Not that I'm aware, no. Did you see the knickers?" George snickered as he coughed and then put the pair of girls out of his mind, as did his twin, Fred.

Once in the Great Hall, Charmaine found an empty seat at her house's table, studied the others curiously, her hand propped beneath her chin.

When Umbridge began to talk, she was half tempted to snore, but thought better of it, especially when someone, most likely one of the Weasley twins, they always seemed to be into something, made a remark and Umbridge gave a rather malicious scowl.

"Something tells me I won't like her. Not in the slightest." she muttered as she dug into her roast, and kept herself busy by eating only partially listening to what was said during Umbridge's speech.

As soon as she was back in her dorm room, sprawled across her bed, it was only then did she feel her neck, feel it barren of the locket.

"Mother of Merlin.. I bet the clasp's broken again." she muttered as she drifted off to sleep, unaware that at that very moment, her locket had fallen into the hands of her favorite professor, and her life was about to get just a shade more interesting than normal.

All in all, it'd been your typical first day back, complete with mishaps.. But what lie in store for the rest of the year where she was concerned, especially with notoriously straight laced Umbridge as their professor for DADA?

She could only hope she wouldn't want to go mad by the years end.

Meanwhile, down in his personal chambers, Severus Snape sat staring at a long forgotten locket, wondering how on Earth one of his students had the thing.. The last he'd known, Lily Evans had it. He knew this because he gave it to her, when she and James were broken up for a bit, himself. He stared at the picture of them taken that one blissful term and smiled a little.

"Lily.. I wonder if our little girl looks like you?" he mused aloud to himself thoughtfully before putting the locket away. He'd ask the girl, a Hufflepuff how she came to posess the thing tomorrow. He had the passing thought that the girl, something about her had oft reminded himself of Lily, but he shrugged it off. Her parents saw to it that neither he nor Lily even knew where to begin to look, should they want to find their baby girl, the only other piece of her that remained.

For now, he'd just try and get some sleep. As if his normal and irritating students weren't enough, he now had to deal with that snivelling cow Umbridge as a co worker. No sense in him getting worked up, getting his hopes up for something that was most likely not going to happen in his lifetime. He'd held the little one, his little angel one time before she'd been given away to some Muggle family.

After that, he and Lily's friendship, their slight romance, well.. It'd been strained at best, they had parted ways, they never spoke of what they shared, what they'd had taken from them. It was their own private cross to bear.

"One of the children will run her off." he smirked to himself in regards to his previous musings about Umbridge becoming a professor, as he crossed his arms behind his head and went back to reading the book he'd been reading off and on all evening.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO:

_The Mystery Of The Missing Locket, Pt 1_

"Bloody Hell.. It can't have just vanished. I know I fastened the damn thing properly." Charmaine swore as she crawled around on the floor of the Great Hall, peeking beneath tables, looking under chairs, glaring at Pansy, the one she figured would steal the damn thing, if it were to be stolen.

"What?"

"You know what, Parkinson. Give it to me." Charmaine held out her hands as Pansy smirked, then giggling said "Look like the little Mudblood's finally gone completely, barmy, Dracy Poo."

"Indeed she has, Pansy." Draco muttered glibly as he shooed her.

"If you've stolen my locket, Parkinson, I'll beat your ass into the ground, I swear to Merlin." Charmaine said in a rare tempermental moment, her friend Rosa grabbing her wrist, guiding her back and away as her friend Josie muttered, "It probably fell off in the hallway or something. Let's go look there, yeah?"

"Yeah." Charmaine grumbled, giving the Slytherin girl a piercing and angry look of loathing as the four females turned, slunk out of the Great Hall, and into the hallway to continue the search.

"Are you SURE you had it on?"

"She never takes it off, Mary Beth, don't be a prat."

"But it falls off a lot as of late.. Maybe it fell off and she shoved it in the pockets of her uniform?"

"I checked already." Charmaine grumbled as she searched on her hands and knees awkwardly in the mini skirt she wore, near a potted plant by a tapestry on the wall above.

"I had it before the feast last night, now it's gone."

"Why's it so damn important we find the bloody thing?"

"It just is, damn it, girls. Less yammering, more looking." Charmaine swore as she wondered herself why it mattered so much.. Every time she was without the thing, she felt this burning urge to find it, like she couldn't go without wearing it, like it was of utmost importance to her.

Someone had cared enough to send it to her when she was a first year.. She'd kept it safely all these years, though the damn thing wouldn't open, she'd tried every charm, spell and incantation known to man and wizard kind to open it, even trying to pry it open with a scouts knife one year while at the Muggle military base she called home.

She thought she spotted something silver and she lunged, falling rather ungracefully on the top of a pair of boots. She looked up and her eyes met with the piercing blue of Neville Longbottom's eyes and she muttered calmly, "I assure you.. There is a perfectly logical explanation I am crawling round on the floor."

He bent down slightly and asked in a quiet tone, "I didn't hurt you when you landed on my shoe.. Did I?"

"No, not really. Damn it, I can't.. I can't reach.. Rosa, give me something, there's something shiny back here, I can almost get my hands on it..."

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Neville asked calmly as he stretched out on the floor, reached far back behind the potted plant and produced an earring, looking at it with a raised brow as he held it out in his hand and asked, "Yours?"

"damn it, crap.. So that's where the damn earring I lost last term went.." Mary Beth murmured as Charmaine answered Neville's question with a quiet, "Looking for my locket. I was wearing it the entire train ride nearly, then it fell off once we got to the castle.. It's white gold, has something engraved on the back?"

"The one you wear all the time?" he blurted, mentally kicking himself as she nodded and smiling brightly asked, "Have you seen it?"

"Just when you wear it. The clasp is nearly broken you know."

"I know.. I think I'm doing the Spell O Tape wrong, it keeps bloody snapping."

His eyes caught a moment on the hint of lace peeking from the back of the silky looking pajama bottoms and he coughed, his face reddening like mad as he said quietly, "If you find it.. I'll fix it for you if you like?" being helpful, extending a friendly offer.

She smiled brightly and then with a bit of a cheeky wink said "I'll take you up on that. Things.. They tend to go awry when I try and wave my wand, recite a spell."

"She's the only girl we know who can turn on the lights and shatter the bulb, purely by accident." her friends replied with smirks as they eyed her.

"Hafreakingha."

"I'm off now." Neville mumbled quietly as he helped her from the floor, practically ran from the hallway. Around the corner, he stopped to collect himself.. He wasn't very good with girls, you see, and that particular one was this wild, childlike free spirited sort.. Polar opposite of his quiet, reserved and thoughtful mannerisms.

Besides, everybody knows the geeks never get the girl, he reminded himself as he walked into the Gryffindor commons room, flopped onto the couch.

The girls continued their search, bumping into a just woken Luna who asked, "Did the Nargles take something of yours?"

"No, I've bloody lost my necklace, Lu.. Have you seen it?"

Luna thought a moment and then said quietly in her dreamlike voice, "Not that I remember.. Weren't you wearing it on the train?"

"Mhmm.. And on the boat ride here.. After the feast is when I realized it was missing."

"All of this utter shit for a locket she can't even bloody open." Mary Beth grumbled as Josie nodded and asked casually, "What is the deal with you and this locket, Charmie?"

"A secret person sent it to me via owl our first year.. You all know that."

"Maybe the Nargles have hidden it." Luna inserted as Rosa stared at her a moment and then said "Or that prat Blaise took it. Remember that really big fight you two had last year, when he hid the necklace?"

"And I tried to turn him into a pig, but instead, he turned into a crow.. Yeah.. I remember.. If that git has my necklace, I'll.."

"Calling me a git and you've no reason.. Charmaine, princess.. If I had your.. trinket.. It'd be to get it fixed or maybe replace the disgustingly old thing with something new and prettier.. But of course, you broke up with me, so.."

"Because you called me a Mudblood and you SLEPT WITH PANSY! TWICE FOR FUCKING MERLIN'S SAKE!" she grumbled, her voice raising at the last sentence. She growled at him and the five girls made their way down the hallway, trying to puzzle out where the necklace just might be at.

They turned down another corridor, the girls searching noisily right outside of the Potions classroom door. Professor Snape opened the door, grumbling inwardly when he saw the corridor full of girls, the Hufflepuff that'd somehow gotten her hands on Lily's necklace apparently ringleading a search party for said necklace. He stood a moment, watching the girls, listening to their crude and dirty banter back and forth, the locket passing through his thick and rough hands as he did so, waiting on them to turn round, see him there.

"Girls, if you must be noisy.. Go to another area of the castle." came the stern command from the doorway as Charmaine stood, straightening herself, giving the form fitting camisole a rather hearty tug downward, covering her midriff, the small 'muggle body art' a black rose tattoo on her hip that the pajamas were maybe a little too lowcut to hide, as she said sheepishly, "I, ermm, sorry sir.. Won't happen again.. But while you're out here, sir.. Have you maybe seen a locket? It fell off my damn neck at the feast last night, and now it's vanished. I've searched the whole bloody castle over and it's gone."

Snape shook his head. He could have given it to her, but it didn't belong to her, to his knowledge.. It belonged to Lily, it would have belonged to their daughter together, had she not been taken from them and given to some family to raise.

A good look at her up close.. He mused to himself that the older the girl got, the more she did sort of resemble a younger Lily Evans with dark hair.

"Professor Snape.. You alright, sir?"

"No, I haven't seen your locket.. Now if you all don't mind, find another part of the castle to search and invade with your noise and nonsense?" Snape said firmly as he shut the door with a resounding thud behind him.

He slid the locket out of his overcoat pocket, muttered the incantation that opened it, and smiled a little as he saw her again.. And on the other side, their angel, their baby girl, the one person Snape would

give anything to find, to see now..

Was she a witch? Or had the Muggle family that'd adopted her completely shunned this life when her owl came?

Maybe she'd gotten into Beaubatons or another wizarding school.

"When all of this is done.. I'll try to find her, I suppose." he said quietly as he slid the locket into his desk drawer.

The sense of familiarity that'd come over him at seeing the 16 year old Hufflepuff in the hallway just now came again and again, he pushed it out of his mind..

Because there was no sense in him to feel this way, he reminded himself.

Down the hallway, the girls were trying to teach Luna Lovegood how to sing a Muggle pop song that may or may not have had slightly suggestive lyrics as the throat cleared from behind them and they turned, all springing up from the floor, trying to feign innocence as their eyes met with the eyes of a disapproving Dolores Umbridge who clucked her tongue and said "In my day and age, girls acted like little ladies."

"In your day and age, ma'am.. did dinosaurs roam the earth also?" Charmaine asked, her hand on her hip, a smirk on her full lips.

"Is that sass from you? Of course, you're a common Muggle, I really expect no less."

"If it were sass, ma'am.. You'd know it.. You haven't seen sass from me yet." Charmaine turned on her heels as she told her other friends goodbye, thanked them for helping her look for the damn necklace.. But she'd wasted half a Saturday and there was no sign of it.

Luna giggled and then asked, "Are we off to feed the Thestrals?"

"Mhmm.. Then I said I'd teach that little firstie from Ravenclaw how to make daisy chains. The sooner I'm away from that disgusting.." she started, her voice trailing off as she gave Umbridge's retreating fat arse a glare.

"I wish she weren't here.. I do hope you find your necklace and that the Nargles haven't stolen it." Luna said as Charmaine nodded and the pair walked out of the castle, on to the grounds, Charmaine carrying her shoes in her hand as she went.

Sooner or later, the necklace would turn up she figured.. No sense in panicking about it. There were apparently going to be bigger problems at hand this year, the key one being a pig like lady who wore entirely too much pink and had a creepy fascination with kittens and cats.

Anyone like that was suspect enough in Charmaine's mind.. And the woman just struck her as the heinous cruel type.

Kind of like her parents when she was home for the holidays.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER THREE:

_A Swim At Midnight And Other Drunken Shenanigans_

* * *

(AUTHORS NOTES: For those curious, my OC's adventures at Hogwarts and giving Snape a daughter, and a life, a reason to smile, are mostly what the story is about.. She will eventually be paired with a canon and interact with more than just Luna, her best friend. I'm trying to stay as true to the series as I can while also inserting a little fuckery at random here and there, to make people laugh and smile. If you don't like those kinds of story, you won't like it. You were warned on my bio, I am a fangirl, so this is stuff I'd probably try and do if the stories actually existed. -le sigh- The three OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS are mostly so my oc's not going off alone all the time.. They're based on 3 old friends of mine from high school. They won't be paired. Just minor players.. It's sort of like a story within a story, if that makes sense?

Did I mention that this story is over 5 years old? I started writing it when I was probably 14, so yeah.. if it seems a bit immature, it's because I found nearly all of it on an old flashdrive and decided what the hell, I'll upload it, see if anyone thinks it's funny or anything... Again I stress this.. IT IS AU. THINGS WILL CHANGE, THOUGH NOT TOO MUCH. ORIGINAL CHARACTER SHENANIGANS.. BE WARNED. NO FLAMES PLEASE? )

* * *

"Come on, Charmie.. We're all going down. Especially now that that fat arse Umbridge said we couldn't go out after 9." her friends pouted as she held up a finger, digging through her bags, tossing t shirts, high heels, lingerie, magazines, chewing gum packs, everything in the bag BUT her swim suit apparently, out into the floor. She mumbled a quick spell and waved her wand, tidying the room, nodding in approval as she ran to her closet and stepped in, changing, calling out in a sing song voice, "The bottle, my loves.. It's in my drawer. Under my undies and that half eaten bag of marshmellows."

One of her dorm roommates grabbed the bottle, slipping it underneath the dark hooded cloak that the girls all donned when they did things like this at night. And yes, it was fairly often.. They were good at stealth, the four, five when Luna had occasion to make the trip down with them, started this somewhere along their 3rd year and Luna's first, when they stopped a bunch of older Slytherins for teasing her about her voice and her odd and bright clothing.

"I heard we're not going to be the only ones sneaking round the castle tonight.. Some big ongoing game of Truth or Dare.. Mostly Gryffies." Mary Beth stated grimly as Charmaine stepped from the closet, did a few turns as her friends groaned at her then gasping asked, "Bloody hell.. You've gone off, gotten another of those little Muggle body paintings, have you?"

"Mhmm.. This one is an anchor." she stated as she donned her heavy black robe and pulled the hood over her dark hair, grinning mischeviously from beneath. "Let's just hope head boy and head girl don't find us, shall we?"

"Let's go already.. I want to swim." Rosa whined as the giggling group assembled in the hallway, hoods drawn over their faces for the most part.

"Watch it."

"Hey, that was my foot you arse!"

"Really, Charmaine, you're not wearing anything but the robe and the swimsuit? No shoes? What about insects and.. Ewww.."

"Will you shut it, for Merlin's sakes! We're all going to get bloody caught, tossed right out of here on our arses." Mary Beth hissed as she turned back and raised the wand she held in her hand, the tip of it illuminating the darkened hallway.

"Yes mum." the other girls chorused in unison as they leaned on one another, laughing.. Nothing like the thrill of being bad, the risk of being caught to make a group of girls, all best friends, all very different personality wise turn to a bunch of giggling idiots, naturally.

"Now you're all being prats." Mary Beth pouted as she looked at her friends and palmed her face as she looked at them. These are the memories they'd all take with them when they left Hogwarts, with any hope.

"Am not."

"Bloody hell, this floor is so cold." Charmaine said in a whine as she turned a corner, smacked straight into the Weasley twins who lit their wands tips and commanded, "Show yourselves."

The girls lowered their hoods and with a smirk Charmaine said calmly, "We're on a mission boys."

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm.. Tonight, drunken shenanigans for everyone!" Josie stated as she struggled with the robe that was too long for her.

"Charms.. Switch robes with me. Yours is supposed to be mine."

"Is not, and I can't.."

"Why the blue hell not?" Josie whined as Fred and George surveyed the small group of giggling Hufflepuffs and their peculiar bottle of clear liquid with raised brows, amused smirks.

"Because, Josie.. I'm only in my swimsuit." Charmaine hissed as Josie pleaded with her eyes and the twins smirking both joked, "Don't let the likes of us bloody stop you."

She glared for a second as she smirked and then shook her head, a rare shy moment as she ducked behind a potted plant, then threw the heavy hooded robe at Josie's head, catching the other robe, stepping back out again.

"You all do realize that Filch is wandering the castle, right?"

"Mhmm.. But boys? We're girls.. We can handle the likes of him." Charmaine mumbled as she looked at George a few moments, then shook herself from the daze. She'd be lying if she said she didn't find the year older male a little bit attractive.. But she was quite certain that he was into prettier girls, better girls than a nothing trash Muggle like her.

"Charmie, tell your lover boy goodbye.. We're gonna get caught if we stand too long." Mary Beth hissed as she grabbed her friend's hand, pulling her between the ginger twins, and down the hallway with the other girls.

"Brother, I'm getting the distinct feeling that the lot of them do things like this a lot."

"As am I, Gred."

"So, you and the ickle 6th year.."

"Gred?"

"Yeah, brother?"

"Shut it." George said as his brother elbowed him, wiggling his brows suggestively. "We barely know the girl. Besides, she seems just a little barmy."

"Excuses, brother, all excuses."

The girls made their way clumsily and truth be told rather noisily down the hallway and out onto the lawns, once outside, spilling down onto the grass rather chaotically, robes dropping as they held hands and ran towards the Black Lake, dove in.

"Fuck me Merlin! Mother of Zeus! This is cold.. Bloody hell, my tits are frozen." Charmaine yelped as her friends also yelped similar sentiments, splashing at each other. Suffice to say, the novelty of an early October swim didn't last long, and soon the girls lie on their backs on the grass, watching the stars, sipping from the tall bottle being passed around.

"Snog,Fuck,Marry... Charmaine.. George Weasley, Theodore Nott and... Neville Longbottom."

"Bloody Hell.. Don't I get a kill option?"

"No, it's Snog Fuck Marry."

"Fine.. Snog Theodore Nott.. Fuck George Weasley.. Marry Neville Longbottom."

"Why?" Josie gasped, gaping at her friend.

"Exactly what I wanna know." Mary Beth muttered as Rosa gestured her hands and asked, "Well? Your reasons, ma'am?"

"I went to St. Mungos once and I watched Neville with his parents.. You know their.. Well, he was just so sweet... Besides, there's that lingering thing there from when we were on the train our 3rd year and he was in his second.. He's adorably sweet, you know.. What?" she asked, shotgunning the bottle sitting in her lap nervously.

"not that I'll ever marry." she muttered as the girls talked a little more after that, before standing, tiptoeing back into the building. They'd all gotten a good bit tipsier than the norm by this time, naturally, and she'd been just about to turn and go to a bathroom, when she turned a corner, and again, she found herself falling down on top of one Neville Longbottom.

"Are you wet?" he asked as she licked her lips and stared at him a moment, the words from the question asked earlier in the night distracting her a bit. He snapped his fingers in her face and asked again as she said "Mhmm.. I k-kind went for a swim, sir."

"And you've been drinking." he grumbled a little as he said in concern, "Filch is out.."

"Awww..."

"What?"

"It's cute the way you worry about me, Nevvie." the curvy Hufflepuff muttered as he groaned and stood, pulling her up with him, looking down at her.. he couldn't help but laugh, the way the robe dwarfed her, her feet only visible. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Left something lying around." he muttered quickly, hiding his true purpose for having been up in the first place, something he and Harry and Ron were up to, trying to find a place within the castle to hold DADA classes where they would learn proper technique, and with their wands at that. not just those stupid watered down books.

"Oh.. Well, I, ermm.. Good n-night." she said as she lurched forward a little, he caught her, his eyes fixing on her arm as he held it in her hand, the old cuts and scars, bruises and burns on it making him draw a gasp.

"What the bloody hell happened there?"

Her eyes flashed a moment and she bit her lip, shuffled her feet and said "I have to go now." taking her arm away quickly, catching up to her waiting friends, leaving him standing there, his hand in his hair, brow raised in curiousity. And for the second time in the course of about 4 weeks now, he got the distinct feeling she'd been flirting with him, yet again..


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FOUR:

_The Mystery Of The Missing Locket, Pt 2_

* * *

(AUTHORS NOTES: For those curious, my OC's adventures at Hogwarts and giving Snape a daughter, and a life, a reason to smile, are mostly what the story is about.. She will eventually be paired with a canon and interact with more than just Luna, her best friend. I'm trying to stay as true to the series as I can while also inserting a little fuckery at random here and there, to make people laugh and smile. If you don't like those kinds of story, you won't like it. You were warned on my bio, I am a fangirl, so this is stuff I'd probably try and do if the stories actually existed. -le sigh- The three OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS are mostly so my oc's not going off alone all the time.. They're based on 3 old friends of mine from high school. They won't be paired. Just minor players.. It's sort of like a story within a story, if that makes sense?

Did I mention that this story is over 5 years old? I started writing it when I was probably 14, so yeah.. if it seems a bit immature, it's because I found nearly all of it on an old flashdrive and decided what the hell, I'll upload it, see if anyone thinks it's funny or anything... Again I stress this.. IT IS AU. THINGS WILL CHANGE, THOUGH NOT TOO MUCH. ORIGINAL CHARACTER SHENANIGANS.. BE WARNED. NO FLAMES PLEASE? )

* * *

Professor Snape held the small and delicate locket in his large and calloused hands as he listened to Dumbledore intently, as Dumbledore explained how Ms. Morgan, one of his 6th year Potions students, came to posess a necklace he'd given to Lily years ago. Dumbledore held out the letter, written by Lily herself, detailing everything that'd happened with the two of them, what her parents had done as a result, and what Dumbledore should do with certain personal effects of hers, should something happen to her untimely.

"But you can't tell her yet, Severus. Remember what you're doing? If the others on the Dark Lords side catch on, not only will you have to worry about the safety of Harry, but your little girl as well."

He nodded numbly though just beneath the surface, even if for a split second, the stern male wanted to completely lose it and blow up at Dumbledore who clearly had not been intent on telling Snape about his own damn daughter going to Hogwarts all this time, living with her Muggle adoptive parents on a military base right here. If he'd told him, Severus knew he could have some how contested the adoption, stating he was her father and he didn't want to give her up.. Something, anything really.

The girl clearly needed guidance, a firm adult presence in her life. In his mind he went back over all of her little habits and quirks, her 'bad girl behaviour' and groaned inwardly as he muttered something under his breath.

Clearly, she'd gotten her mother's outgoing friendly nature, but the penchant for mischief, the wildness.. That came with having no boundaries, no rules. He fumed as he thought about seeing her sitting on the edge of Neville Longbottom's desk while they were working in pairs on a Potion he had them making in class today.

Dumbledore smiled and said "She's an impetious one, isn't she."

Snape nodded and then said quietly, "And these Muggles.."

"It's complicated, Severus. But you cannot tell her yet."

He glared and then said "Very well then." as he raged inwardly, turned and walked out of the office, and straight into the girl he'd just been speaking to Dumbledore about, apologizing to Neville for something. He stood nearby listening intently without either of them knowing he was listening. Now that he knew SHE was his daughter, even if Merlin forbid he couldn't give it away..

He could watch her closely, prevent her from doing anything that might ultimately cause her harm for now. He'd surely be able to tell her the truth soon. And this opened up a new can of worms.. In telling her, he'd have to tell Potter he had a sibling.

And he wasn't entirely fond of doing this very thing.

Charmaine fumbled with her skirt's hem as she said quietly, "About earlier this week.. I wanted to apologize.. For behaving like a drunken arse." as she avoided Neville's eyes, not sure why it bothered her that he might think less of her, that he might be disgusted with her being drunk, plowing him over in the hallway, basically making an idiot of herself.

Neville managed a grin and then laughing a little asked, "Why are you apologizing.. It's not as if you said anything embarassing..." his brow raised as he studied her with curiousity.

"But I behaved like an arse."

"Why do you do it?" he asked as he looked at her quietly, concerned.

She shrugged and said quietly, "I suppose because nobody's ever told me it's not okay to go round doing those things? I don't know, really."

Neville caught sight of Snape lurking, he'd noticed the man watching Charmaine intently as of late, and he grabbed her elbow quickly, lead her out of sight as he said "We were being watched."

She bit her lip and blushed at his hand lingering on her elbow, then said quietly, "And?"

"It was Snape.. Again."

"Nevvie.. He's just one of those people who like to watch people. Maybe it amuses him."

"Well it bloody creeps me out." Neville said as he shuddered and then asked his question from earlier in the week again. Again, that unidentified flash of emotion entered warm brown eyes and she bit her lip as she said defensively, "I'm not doing this to myself.. But I can't talk about it."

"Why the hell not?" he asked, momentarily raising his voice, only to lower it when he saw the flinch as he did so. "Sorry, I just.."

"Don't worry about me, Neville.. I'll be fine.. There's really not much anyone can do about it anyway, alright?" she sighed as he said "Can you at least tell me how they all got there?"

"Let's just say that when my parents get angry, shit happens." she replied as she looked at him a moment, biting her lower lip. "Why does it bother you? I bring a lot of it on myself, that's what I'm always being told."

He shrugged and then said "I know you're a bit wild.. But you can't possibly bring all that" as he gestured to her inner arm, "on yourself."

She shrugged and managed a smile as she ruffled his shaggy dark hair and then said "I'm no angel, Nevvie." before stiffly hugging him and then muttering something, turning and practically bolting down the hallway.

She'd turned a corner, breathing ragged breaths when she ran into Professor Snape. He held out his hand and put the locket into her smaller hand, closed her hand around it and then walked away, grumbling under his breath as he did so.

"And men say we're the barmy ones." she mumbled as she opened her hand and looked at the beloved locket, wasting no time to put it on, fasten it around her neck. Just for kicks, she tried to open it and it fell open easily.

"How the fuck did he?" she gaped as she looked at the pictures within the locket, finally. Now what the hell was her baby picture doing inside, with a picture of Harry Potter's mum on the other side.

"If this day gets any more strange, I'll grab the nearest bloody alcohol and lock myself in the Astronomy Tower." she grumbled as she made her way farther down the hallway, peeking down at the white gold locket around her neck every now and then.

When she tried to open it again later, it refused to budge. She swore in frustration as she fell back on her bed and wondered what the hell was going on and why'd it feel like she was missing something huge?

Standing, she stretched, and changing from her uniform into her pajamas, she made her way lazily down to the Great Hall for the evening meal.. After the evening meal, she fully intended to fall into bed and probably sleep right through the weekend.

When she slunk into the Great Hall in the low rise silk pajama bottoms, the cardigan and the form fitting camisole, Sheamus nudged Neville, nodding in her direction as Neville glared at him then set to over buttering the roll on his plate, trying NOT to stare in her general direction.

Ron followed the two whispering Gryffindor's gaze and then blurted, "That one? The barmiest of the barmy ones?" as Neville glared at him and then muttered something Ron couldn't quite make out, a slightly angered tone as he did so. When Neville looked up again, she'd gone from the Great Hall, he caught a brief glimpse of tanned bare feet and her retreating backside as she walked out, flanked on either side by her best friends the lot of them whispering collectively about something that had them all giggling and looking around conspiratorily. "Bloody Hell." he grumbled as he wondered what she'd possibly get herself into now.

And across the Great Hall, a 'new father' sat trying to figure out the intricate inner workings of his teenage daughter.. And how to be a father for now, without TELLING her he was her father, putting her in great peril. "The first thing I'm doing, when I've told her, is taking her to a tailor.. Getting her skirts that fit. " he murmured to himself as he caught sight of a tattoo and groaned. Now how in the name of Merlin did a 16 year old manage to get a Muggle tattoo?

Palming his face, he cleared his mind of his worries as her father, and dug into his meatloaf, deciding that for now, he'd just watch her, make sure she weren't getting up to any shenanigans.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER FIVE:

_ Femme Complexius _

* * *

(AUTHORS NOTES: For those curious, my OC's adventures at Hogwarts and giving Snape a daughter, and a life, a reason to smile, are mostly what the story is about.. She will eventually be paired with a canon and interact with more than just Luna, her best friend. I'm trying to stay as true to the series as I can while also inserting a little fuckery at random here and there, to make people laugh and smile. If you don't like those kinds of story, you won't like it. You were warned on my bio, I am a fangirl, so this is stuff I'd probably try and do if the stories actually existed. -le sigh- The three OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS are mostly so my oc's not going off alone all the time.. They're based on 3 old friends of mine from high school. They won't be paired. Just minor players.. It's sort of like a story within a story, if that makes sense?

Did I mention that this story is over 5 years old? I started writing it when I was probably 14, so yeah.. if it seems a bit immature, it's because I found nearly all of it on an old flashdrive and decided what the hell, I'll upload it, see if anyone thinks it's funny or anything... Again I stress this.. IT IS AU. THINGS WILL CHANGE, THOUGH NOT TOO MUCH. ORIGINAL CHARACTER SHENANIGANS (like the totally made up Devil's Snare scenario below).. BE WARNED. NO FLAMES PLEASE?

OMG.. THANKS TO CHEMICAL77. Your review made me smile! I'm glad you like this so far!)

* * *

The teachers seemed to like partnering her with him as of late.. Not that the quite and shy Gryffindor minded particularly, but he was hard pressed to find anything to talk to the wild and free spirited petite brunette bombshell of a Hufflepuff. Like right now, they were in Herbology.. He should have been concentrating on the plant lesson for the day, but he couldn't stop watching her movements, the small subtle ones. And even though he shouldn't have, when she said something sarcastic in retort to something Hermione said first, he'd laughed a little to himself.

But watching her tend to a fallen in the dirt firstie, he saw a whole other side of the wild brunette. He stood watching, his hands in his pocket as she said something and then hugged the little boy, laughing a little. She'd stood, smoothing her mini skirt as she turned to him and said sheepishly, "Sorry, it just looked like the poor little guy took one hell of a fall."

Beyond that, nothing farther was elaborated on, and he didn't mention it. Today, they were working with a plant located nearby some Devil's Snare and Neville said quietly, "Don't stand so bloody close to the plant. That's Devil's Snare, ya know." his voice coming out stiff, strained. The Hufflepuff had gotten beneath his skin in recent weeks and he wasn't sure how to deal with this, what to do about it.

No sooner had the words come from his mouth when she squeaked and paled, the tendril snaking slowly around her hips and upward. "Don't fight it, Charmie, bloody hell." he said as he tried to keep her relatively calm, while she however was panicking and shrieked, "What the bloody blue hell do you mean don't fight it.. What is this fuckery? I'm being felt up by a bloody plant."

He blushed at her statement and then said firmly, "You have to relax. Be still and do not fight it." while looking at her. If it crept any higher, it'd strangle her easily. Hermione rolled her eyes and remarked, "If she weren't so busy flirting and giggling, making cow eyes at you, Longbottom.." matter of factly as she crossed her arms, smug. It was the girls own fault.

Neville's glare silenced her for once as Ron sniggered and made the mimic of a whip sound as Charmaine spoke again and said in a panicked voice, "Neville? It's trying to go up my skirts... ". Josie, a friend of hers ran over and then groaned, palming her face as she asked, "Can you get her out, Longbottom? Listen to me, you bloody stubborn arse of a girl.. Do not fight it.. Longbottom's the plant guy.. If he says don't fight it, Charmie, don't fight it."

And naturally, Charmaine only did the opposite, out of reflex. By now, the entire class was watching the scene with interest, a few of the boys cackling amongst themselves as the snare encircled itself slowly over her chest and she gasped, trying to pull at the damn plant, paling, breathing heavily her brown eyes wide with horror. Another tendril was making it's way slowly up her leg, she eyed it warily and groaned, blushing all over with embarassment.. If only she hadn't been staring at him so hard, trying to figure out why he got to her as he did.. Damn her hormones.

"Never shagged a boy.. Going to die a fucking virgin." she muttered as Neville blushed, rubbed the back of his neck and then said "If you'd do what I say, you bloody stubborn silly woman.." while biting his lower lip. "Fire."

"OH HELL NO! YOU ARE NOT SETTING ME ON FIRE!" came the panicked beyond all reasonable panicked Hufflepuff's reply as she tried to control herself. Hermione grumbled and Ron almost doubled over in laughter while Josie, Mary Beth and Rosa gaped at the scene in horror, open handedly smacking Ron's head, Rosa stating, "Don't be a tosser, Weasley."

"No, not setting you on fire silly woman, calm down, Charmie.. " Neville coaxed as he said quietly, "Err, Charmaine. Bluebell Flames."

"What?" Hermione asked as Neville looked at her, waiting. "Oh fine.. But seriously.. She had no business even standing so close to the plant, Neville. Clearly she's daft."

Moments later, the Devil's Snare loosened and she hurriedly stepped away, out of it's path, dangerously close to Neville, more or less falling in his arms, hiding her face in her hands, her forehead resting against his chest, immediately his face and body went a lovely shade of maroon almost matching the maroon of his Gryffindor tie.

"Thanks, Granger. You are right.. This time." she muttered as she danced the tip of her fire engine red/black tipped nail down Neville's button front shirt and then said in an even quieter tone, "And again, Nevvie saves my arse." before turning, walking to the edge of the creek bank they stood nearest, staring out at the water, arms crossed, properly embarassed.

The bell for end of class sounded and she still hadn't moved, instead, she was kicking at pebbles, muttering Muggle swears to herself aloud.. She was good at Herbology, it was a favorite class. But one distraction.. Ughh, it had Hermione Granger, know it all prat she was, looking like a saint, saving her arse for the most part. This didn't set well with the Hufflepuff and she turned around, intending to go to her dorm room and fume, but instead, she found herself chest to chest with Neville who asked, "Are you alright?" looking at her in concern.

"How the blue bloody hell could I be so bloody fucking stupid.. My marks are 2 points below yours in this class and I... Ughh, damn it to hell. Fuck my life right now, Merlin above." she mumbled as he snickered a little, perplexed by her attitude on what'd happened just now. She wasn't repulsed that he'd had to touch her a bit to make the Bluebell Flame melt away the snaking tendrils of Devils Snare from her body.. She wasn't disgusted that she'd practically fallen on him, for a 4th time in nearly a month now since the begin of term.. She was disgusted, however, because Hermione came out looking like the heroine and she was embarassed by her distraction in class today..

These things only added to the growing list of quirks the curvy brunette Hufflepuff had that intrigued the tall and wiry dark haired Gryffindor.

"So you're more worried about Hermione looking better than you.."

"Exactly."

"The fact that a Devil's Snare, how'd you put it moments ago, almost 'felt you up'.. It's not what's upsetting you?" Neville asked, his hand in his hair, aware that they now stood completely alone, were migrating closer to each other, nobody was around to taunt him or make fun of him..

Still, the hesitance was there.. He was after all a very shy young man. And for all of her wildness, Charmaine Morgan seemed to be a bit reserved emotionally, herself. She had no problem flirting.. But when she had to 'face up' to her feelings.. She ran and hid mostly.

Love affected her differently than it did others, due to a strong lack of it in her life. If you showed her kindness, if you showed her caring and concern, she'd shut down, she'd retreat.

His large warm and slightly calloused, dirty hand went to her cheek as he said quietly, "You had a bit of hair in your..." brushing the hair back from her eye as he asked, "Do you want me to walk you to class?"

"You really want to? After I completely made an arse of the both of us, back there?" Charmaine mumbled as she stared at him with startled curiousity, fingers tangling in her long dark hair.

"I asked, didn't I?" he muttered, wondering if she were now politely trying to 'distance' herself from the known nerd boy of Gryffindor. Instead, she sighed and then picking up her books said casually, "Let's go.."

She'd walked a little ahead, and he noticed a piece of parchment had fallen from her notebook. Picking it up, he looked at it, bit his lower lip, looking at her curvy long legged form retreating in the distance as he looked back down at the paper in his hands.. It was a sketch, done apparently, while he'd been reading quietly in the library less than a week ago.

He caught up to her, held out the parchment and then said quietly, "Do you draw those a lot?"

" Actually, only here and there.. You and Professor Snape seem to make better subjects than most. Everyone else moves too bloody much." she explained, or lied rather, easily, her cheeks heating a little as she swung the zebra print shoulder bag to her opposite shoulder. All too soon, they stood in front of their respective classroom doors, and both gave a nod, ducking into them.

Charmaine slid into her seat and groaned when the professor immediately paired her with Blaise Zabini for the lesson of the hour.. And he spent the entire time fussing over her, saying aloud how he 'missed her' and how she 'needed him.'

A year ago, that would have worked, she'd have given in, she'd have been back with him by the end of the hour.. But this time, she shook her head and said quietly, "Don't touch me you arse." moving her things to the opposite side of the work bench, biting her lip as she worked on the lesson solo, not bothering to help Blaise at all.

She stormed out ahead of him as class ended, he followed, his hand gripping her wrist as he turned her to face him and repeated, "You know I'm right.. You want to give in and you do need me.. Without me, Charmie, princess? You're nothing more than a disgusting and quite stupid little Mudblood."

"Leave her alone." came the calm and quite icy voice behind her as Neville stepped forward into sight, wand raised. He honestly wasn't sure why in the bloody hell he was interfering, the whole school KNEW that the two of them dated the year before, she'd been his date to the Yule Ball and a Halloween Masquerade that the school held every year.

Charmaine groaned, she knew how sharp Blaise's tongue could be, naturally and she knew he didn't deserve any of it, really. She glared at Blaise and then said "You heard him, Zabini. Beat it or I'll put you on your arse.. Without magic. Remember last time?"

He glared and then doubled over in laughter as he looked from Neville, the nerd of Hogwarts, to his former girlfriend and then he said "You'd choose him.. Over me? Really.."

Without any real hesitation, she shrugged and said "Apparently so." before looking up at Neville and pleading with her eyes so he didn't get confuzzled, walk away thinking this was some joke aimed at him. "Why not? He's more a man than you'll ever be, Zabini."

"He's... He's Longbottom, Princess, that's why."

"JUST GO!" she shrieked, pointing him away, her arms crossing angrily. He stalked off muttering how he wasn't giving up that easily, he wasn't about to be rejected for a Gryffindor, a blood traitor, no less.

"Does he do that often?" Neville asked as he studied her in concern a moment, trying to process what had just happened apparently.

"You mean when the git's not trying to force me into fucking him? Basically, yes." she muttered, her eyes avoiding his, not wanting to see the disgust his face was probably filled with, at her for being so stupid.

Neville winced at the harsh words but said quietly, " Why did you say that?"

"Because, Nevvie.. It's true." Charmaine said as she gave a sheepish blushing smile and shrugged, muttering something else he couldn't hear before calling out to her friends, Luna running over, holding out the parchment.

"You'll sign up for Dumbledore's Army?" Luna asked as Charmaine's gaze flickered up the hallway to Umbridge, the cow herself, and a smirk passed over her plump candy glossed lips as she propped parchment on Neville's chest and scrawled her rather 'graceful and loopy' autograph on the paper.

"We meet tonight. I've tried all day to find you, Charmie." Luna stated in her usual dreamlike voice as Charmaine sighed and said "Let's put it this way, Lu.. Tonight, when we're all in the Astronomy Tower, after the meeting? I will have earned every single vodka shot I take."

Neville groaned and started to say something, but decided against. After all, they'd merely 'pretended' for the sake of Blaise leaving her alone moments before.. It was really none of his business what she did.

She stared up at him a moment and then said quietly, "Actually, on second thought.. I might go for a walk on the lawns tonight while drinking.. Maybe we can sneak away and visit the Thestrals and the Unicorns, Luna?"

Luna grinned and Charmaine made herself turn, walk away after giving Neville a slight wink in parting, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Luna looked up and giggled as she said casually, "You like her.."

"Do not. I didn't say that."

"You don't need to, Neville."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SIX:

_ Dumbledore's Army_

* * *

(AUTHORS NOTES: For those curious, my OC's adventures at Hogwarts and giving Snape a daughter, and a life, a reason to smile, are mostly what the story is about.. She will eventually be paired with a canon and interact with more than just Luna, her best friend. I'm trying to stay as true to the series as I can while also inserting a little fuckery - who the hell am I kidding, a LOT -at random here and there, to make people laugh and smile. If you don't like those kinds of story, you won't like it. You were warned on my bio, I am a fangirl, so this is stuff I'd probably try and do if the stories actually existed. -le sigh- The three OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS are mostly so my oc's not going off alone all the time.. They're based on 3 old friends of mine from high school. They won't be paired. Just minor players.. It's sort of like a story within a story, if that makes sense?

Did I mention that this story is over 5 years old? I started writing it when I was probably 14, so yeah.. if it seems a bit immature, it's because I found nearly all of it on an old flashdrive and decided what the hell, I'll upload it, see if anyone thinks it's funny or anything... Again I stress this.. IT IS AU. THINGS WILL CHANGE, THOUGH NOT TOO MUCH. ORIGINAL CHARACTER SHENANIGANS (like the totally made up Devil's Snare scenario below).. BE WARNED. NO FLAMES PLEASE?

OMG.. THANKS TO CHEMICAL77. Your review made me smile! I'm glad you like this so far!)

* * *

"Charmaine.. Wakey.." Mary Beth mumbled, sitting on her best friend in a rather inappropriate way, licking the sleeping Huffie's face as she shot up in bed, swinging a fist, swearing aloud. "What the ruddy hell, Mary Beth?"

Holding her nose as Rosa stated, "See now why I clearly told you YOU were waking her, not me?" Mary Beth grumbled the healing incantation and then said mockingly, "Oh.. Mmmm.. Neville.."

She blushed and sat up in bed on her elbows, propping as she fanned herself and asked, "Who the hell switched over my cold air spell?" as she looked at her friends with a raised brow, cranky facial expression, trying to figure out why in the name of Merlin she were being sat upon and woken up via facial licks during the night. Then it hit her and she shot up from bed.

And breathed a huge relaxed sigh of relief when she realized that the DA meeting didn't start for another 45 minutes. Her books all lie open on her bed and she'd fallen asleep while attempting to study, apparently.

"Do you really fancy Neville Longbottom, Charmie?" Mary Beth asked, sprawling impishly across Charmaine's bed in their shared dorm room, looking up at her friend.

"No.. I.."

"You what, Charmie?"

"Nothing you prats. Hand me some clothes."

"Just go like that.. Just go as you are. You're a pretty enough girl without caking all that Muggle shite on your face, Charmie." Josie stated as she held out a pair of low rise silky pajama bottoms and one of Charmaine's floaty pajama tops with lace straps.

"Trying to whore me out, girls?" Charmie giggled as she muttered the spell to at least curl her hair in the kinky long tendrils she loved wearing them in, and shoved her pajama bottoms on, pulling on a form fitting black camisole tank with lace trim and a soft cashmere black cardigan over it.

"Can't I just put a little on?" she asked, biting her lower lip, nervous at the prospect of leaving her dorm room WITHOUT makeup.. "I look disgusting.. This is.. I have to put a little on or ... "

"Luna's waiting in the hallway for us, damn it." Josie hissed as she looked at her best friend and then said "Oh.. And Neville's a member of Dumbledore's Army."

Charmaine smiled to herself and said "I knew it! He's so... "

"Girl, you totally have it bad."

"Yeah.. This is actually really, really interesting to see, actually.. For once, you're not making the poor guy do ALL the work and chasing."

"But, that being said.." Mary Beth started as Josie spoke up and added, "It can't hurt to make him do a LITTLE of the work and chasing."

Rosa looked at her best friend and then said "Wait just a second." fixing so that a little of the fringe bangs fell haphazardly out of the big clip with rhinestones that only barely held the wild pouffy curls of her friend at bay.

"Better."

"Can we like.. Go now?" Marybeth asked as Josie shuffled her feet impatiently and said "We need to learn this.. We are going to have to pick a side in the war, sooner rather than later. And that cow isn't teaching any of us a damn thing with those fucking books."

"Okay, I'm ready. And you're SURE everyone else will be wearing normal clothing?"

"Mhmm.. Let's fucking go already!" her friends chorused as they dragged her practically down the hallway and into the Room of Requirment. Hermione raised a brow and Luna muttered quietly, with a satisfied smile, "My best friends.. They'd like to join?"

Harry grinned and then said "We're working on duelling tonight." as he quickly caught the girls up on what they'd missed from the two prior meetings.

The girls settled into duelling, Rosa disarming Mary Beth of her wand, shouting a little, doing a backwards handspring as Charmaine disarmed Josie's wand and then did a cartwheel, laughing impishly. Righting herself, she turned to Hermione and smirking a little asked, "Duel?" as Hermione studied her, laughed a little and then said "You?"

"No, the green fairy one sees when they drink Absinthe. Yes, me."

The duel lasted maybe a second, Hermione disarmed Charmaine's wand and Charmaine scowled, pouting a moment as she asked, "What else have we missed?" of Harry, who took her aside, caught her up on how to make a Patronus, the proper way to shield yourself from an attack, the few other lessons. She thanked him smiling as the meeting ended and she leaned against a wall, waiting on Luna, her friends to finish talking to some of the other girls.

"About earlier.." Neville spoke from behind her, cautiously. She turned and then asked, "What about it?"

"It's going round school that we're.." he started, stopping as his face heated in embarassment, and he looked at her. Before he could stop himself, he blurted, "I understand if you laugh it off. Won't blame you."

Her eyes flickered over him slowly as she looked up at him and then said quietly, "So? Let them think it.. I mean unless you're bothered by it? I never really bother to explain anything I do or anything anybody thinks about me anyway." as she held his gaze a moment.

"So you don't care?"

"Why the hell would I care?" she asked, her hand going to her hair, fixing it back out of her eyes, only to have it flop down again. His hand shot out, smoothed the hair behind her ear as he looked at her a moment.

"Because.."

"Age is only a number. In case you don't notice, I don't act mine." she stated with a hint of a smile as he laughed a little and then said "I wasn't.. Wasn't referring to our age."

"What then?"

"I'm.. Well, I'm me."

"And?"

"Lots of girls... They laugh if I try and talk to them or something.."

"Do not."

"There's this Halloween thing.." he muttered clumsily as she leaned in, aware of how close they stood before answering boldly, "Pick me up outside of the Hufflepuff commons room.. I'll be the girl with the black mask and the black cat ears."

"You're going as a black cat?"

"A sexy black cat, Nevvie.. There IS a difference." she explained with a wink as she shuddered a little, rubbing her arms with her hands as she muttered grumpily, "They keep it so bloody cold in this damn castle."

"Maybe if you weren't barefoot 90 percent of the time I see you." Neville muttered as he looked at her and asked, "Are you still going out to the lawns?"

"Whenever Luna's ready to go, yeah.. The other girls are all sneaking out to the Whomping Willow, snogging with their boyfriends or something. Luna and I hate being the 3rd wheel, so yeah.. Why?"

"Just don't get caught." he said as he looked at her, smiling a little, adding in an almost whisper, "You look better without all that bloody crap on your face."

"No, I do not. I'm hideous." she said as Luna gave her hand a tug and the two girls made their way silently down the hallway and out into the lawns. Charmaine ran to catch up to her friend, sipping from the bottle as she ran. Hearing voices, the two girls crouched, biting their lower lip.

"Who is that?"

"Whoever it is, they're really mad."

"What the hell? Did Umbridge just go into the Forbidden Forest?"

"She did." Luna observed as the pair exchanged worried glances.. If she found the unicorns and the pegasus..

"Let's go inside.. last thing either of us needs is that cow catching us out here.. Should we tell Potter?"

Luna nodded as they walked quickly and silently back up to the castle, and splitting up, each girl went to her own dorm.. Or Charmaine was about to when a stern and calm voice spoke from the darkness. She froze in her tracks as Professor Snape asked casually, "What are you doing out of your dorm, Ms. Morgan?"

The name still felt foreign on his tongue. She was his child, damn it. He wanted more than anything to tell her, especially given what he'd been hearing via other teachers, some students about her Muggle adoptives.. The nerve of them to call themselves parents.

"I, umm.. I couldn't sleep, sir.."

"Perhaps you should try harder.. Go on, go to your dormitory now." he said as he waved her away, no punishment, no lecture only the faintest look of concern in his eyes as she walked past, obviously scared witless by his having appeared out of nowhere.

"To hell with Dumbledore.. I'm telling her." he mumbled as he turned, walked back down the hallway to his own quarters.

Charmaine collapsed on her bed and squeezed her eyes shut, willing her heart down out of her throat.. If they were caught at night, if Umbridge found out about the brave and noble thing Harry was doing for his fellow students in teaching a REAL DADA class.. Then there would be hell to pay. Lots and lots of hell.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER SEVEN:

_Punishments, Conversations and A Secret Revealed.. _

* * *

(AUTHORS NOTES:OMG.. THANKS TO CHEMICAL77. Your review made me smile! I'm glad you like this so far!)

(OTHER AUTHORS NOTES: Harry got the quill punishment first.. So did several others in my version of this. I thought it might be interesting to have the original character be questioned about Dumbledore's Army also, to make it seem a little more realistic. And if she's going to be paired with Neville, it's sort of a bond builder or something. Again, I stress.. Not taking anything away from Harry Potter, just telling the story of my original character at Hogwarts, what she goes through as a result of this war, and her pairing being Neville, who is a front runner in the war, of course, naturally, that will come with consequence. If you don't like, sorry.. No flames, please? As I stated, this story is about 5 years old, I just decided to post what I had and actually work to finishing it. Also, my version is slightly more out of whack.. Events are taking place out of order, I realize this.. I really am trying, I promise. Everything that happened in the book WILL happen, but things will be added to, elaborated on from the point of view of my original character as it effects her personally. I have a GOOD reason for the secret coming out in this book as opposed to the 6th like I'd originally planned. ;p)

* * *

"She can't be serious... can she?" Charmaine asked as she watched Filch nailing up yet more 'commandments' on the wall. Blaise passed by giving her a wink and if Fred and George hadn't caught her quickly, she probably would have lain him out on the stone flooring of the castle's corridor they stood in. "Fucking prat." she scowled as he laughed and then called out casually, "Sticks and stones, Ms. Longbottom, sticks and stones.. Where IS your real man?"

Fred groaned as George muttered, "Not up your arse, obviously, that's Draco's job, I heard, Zabini." as he muttered to Charmaine, "Deep breaths, Charmie.. Deep breaths."

"Still want to kill him, guys."

"We know, ickle one.. We know.. But you know what she's doing to others when they disobey.. Remember what she did to Harry earlier in the week?" George pointed out solemnly, as Fred nodded and said "She'll get hers and so will those other prats."

"Prick bastards. I hope when they 'get theirs' guys.. I'm sitting front row with a huge bowl of popcorn." Charmaine murmured as she straightened the cat ear headband she wore on her head, arranging it so that the left ear wasn't constantly flopping to one side. "So she wants a war, apparently." she mused aloud as Umbridge spoke from behind and said "Take those off of your head.. There will be no foolishness, Ms. Morgan, this is, after all a school.. Even though your parents obviously think it a daycare, somewhere they can place you so they don't have to deal with the burden."

"Did she seriously just..." Charmaine fumed as she turned, a look of fury burning in her normally warm brown eyes as she looked at Fred and then George, both of them groaning inwardly. She turned her attention back to Umbridge and then said with a smirk, "Make me you fat arse."

The ears floated to Umbridge, but Charmaine leapt, snatched them back and took off at a run, shoving people as she did so. Down the hallway, she fumed as the twins caught up to her and snickered.. Until Umbridge shrieked and then stormed down the hallway, snatched the headband and then grabbed Charmaine by her elbow, dragging her past Neville and Luna, Hermione, Ron and Harry, to her office doors, slamming them shut behind her .

Fred and George groaned quietly.. They'd seen enough of the old scars on the brunette Hufflepuff to know that she didn't exactly have the best home life, maybe and she'd gotten to be a close friend, maybe another 'little sister' to the two. Neville groaned inwardly as he said quietly, "That can't be good."

"If she'd stop being so difficult on purpose." Hermione started as Neville glared and then asked Fred and George, "What the bloody hell happened?"

"Umbridge tried to take her cat ears. She got pissed, got into her head that instead, she'd snatch them back, take off at a bloody run.. Then Umbridge caught her, dragged her into her office." the twins finished simultaneously as Harry snickered a little and then asked in concern, " Did anyone hear about her forming a group of informers? Luna was just telling me she suspects that Umbridge is onto us, guys."

"Damn it." George swore as Fred rolled his eyes and flipped off the closed office door of Umbridge, said quietly, "She's really about to piss me off."

Inside the office, Umbridge stared down the girl and then said with a smirk, "You will tell me what I want to know, or you will write what you're told until I tell you to stop."

"What do you want to know?"

"Is there a secret organization of students using wands to practice defense against the dark arts?" Umbridge asked as Charmaine shrugged and then said with a cheeky smirk, "And now, I see why you targeted me out there.. You think that I'll tell you something.. And I will.. You've a fat arse. And pink? Makes it look much fatter."

She glared and then pounded the desk as she'd done with several other children she'd already questioned about the group to no avail. She knew there was a group, she just needed to know where they met.

"I know there's a group.. Where do you all meet at?"

"Ask your dad.. That's who I've been with the past few nights.." she started as the pain stung her arm unexpectedly.

"What the fuck was that?" she shrieked as she gaped up at the woman and glared.

"That was just a small taste of what's going to happen if you keep up with your cheek."

"I'm no snitch.. So tell me what to write." Charmaine said as she picked up the quill, waited. Umbridge told her to write the line "I will NOT talk back to my professors." and she began writing. The pain came in waves, as Harry had told them all that it had for him, and her friend Rosa, a few of the second years she knew of that'd been questioned by Umbridge at random.

But Charmaine kept writing through it, smirking as she did so.. Compared to the pain she felt for disobeying at home, this was nothing to her. Gritting her teeth, she willed herself to hold back the tears she wanted to cry as she said calmly, "I can do this all day, Umbridge.. Just so you know."

"Very well then. Potter said the same. Have it your way.. But I'm sure right now, you're beginning to rethink not telling me about your little club?"

"No, right now, I'm thinking about punching you." she blurted as the quill really dug into her arm, she gritted her teeth against the pain, dug her feet into the shoes she wore, laughed a little. Gaping at her, Umbridge gestured for her to continue to write.

Finally, just when the pain was almost too unbearable, and the sight of the girls arm was disgusting Umbridge, she said quietly ,"Go. But tell your friends.. I will find someone who will tell me what I wish to know.. And then your little classes and meetings? Done with."

Charmaine held up her middle finger as she walked out into the hallway, promptly being cut off by Fred and George who looked at her in concern.. When Harry had been in, Umbridge didn't know they had a group.. Now, somehow, she knew. And Charmaine told the others this as she added, " I didn't tell her a damn thing, Potter."

Harry nodded and then said "You should have made up something, bloody hell." as he looked at her arm. She shrugged and said quietly, "Not a big deal, really.. Besides, I don't turn on my friends.. I should go.. I've got this really, really odd feeling.. I think I know how she knows we even have a group."

She took off in the direction of the Slytherin dorm and Neville grumbled, swearing, catching up to her. "No.. Leave the git alone."

"Nevvie, she targeted me.. Which means Zabini probably saw me leaving or going in." Charmaine stubbornly insisted as Neville gaped at her arm and grabbed hold of her hand, practically dragging her down the hallway towards the Infirmary. "She found out from some of the younger kids.. Veritaserum." Neville said as he looked at Charmaine and then said quietly, "Does it still hurt?"

"A little." she admitted as she hugged against him warily, looked up. "You didn't have to wait on me.. None of you had to wait on me.. I'd have been fine, trust me.. I'm kinda used to this shit.."

He looked at her then said quietly, "I wanted to wait on you.. Now go on, go in there." walking in behind her, waiting. She sat down, waited on the healer to heal her arm and moments later, she stood and then walked over to where Neville sat, waiting.

"Let's go now.. I have to go get ready for the dance.. You did promise to take me, remember?" she flashed him a slight smile as he looked at her and nodded, standing. She caught him off guard when she grabbed his hand as they stepped out into the hallway, with literally everyone going past either way. They weren't allowed to display affection, for one thing, and Neville wasn't used to this idea that someone might want to be affectionate towards him.

Fred and George snuck up on the pair and then said "Snape came by looking for you.. You didn't prank him without us, did you? He seemed right pissed off when we told him where Umbridge took you."

Neville muttered something to himself, slightly surprising surges of jealousy coming to the forefront as he said aloud, "I don't like the way he watches her."

"You've noticed too, huh?" the twins mused as they looked at Neville and then back at Charmaine, asking again in concern, "She didn't really hurt you, did she?"

"No.. She did the same to me that she did to Potter, the others she's taken in so far. Watch your backs, boys, she had your name written on parchment in her classroom.. I think she's got some sort of list, people she suspects to be in Dumbledore's Army."

The two nodded and with cheeky winks chorused, "Carry on you two.. Neville, don't hurt her, yeah?" as they walked off down the hallway, leaving Neville to blush and stammer, Charmaine to rake her hands through her hair, bite gently into her full lower lip as she said, "Suppose I should see what Professor Snape wants with me.. Care to walk me?"

Her hand hadn't moved from his, and now, her fingernails were slowly tracing the lines in his palm as she looked up at him, giving a bit of a cheeky grin. "I can, yeah.. And I'll wait on you.. Not entirely sure that I like the way he looks at you, he's always around."

"Nevvie, he's not.. Nevermind. I just know he means me no harm. I can't explain it." Charmaine explained as best as she could before quietly raising to tiptoe, placing a kiss on his cheek as they walked quietly down the corridor to the classroom.

Rosa, Mary Beth and Josie waited outside, looking at Charmaine, Rosa popping her friend's forehead as she exclaimed loudly, "What the hell were you bloody thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

"That thing in there, with Umbridge? Why in the name of Merlin didn't you just make something up, instead of sitting through that.." Mary Beth asked in concern as she eyed Neville and then said casually, "Hope you told your barmy arse of a girlfriend just how bloody stupid her little stand was."

"If you want her, Neville, you get all of us too." Rosa said casually, as she smirked and then said "Luna's really going to let you have it. She was worried to death.."

Charmaine sighed. She knew that Luna of course, knew what she went through at home when she had to go back.. Because she'd once gotten a little too drunk on Firewhiskey and admitted everything she went through while at home on holidays.. She'd spent a Christmas or two with Luna and her father at their little cottage, no questions asked, so now she felt bad, she'd made the kind hearted Ravenclaw worry about her, due to her own stupidity.

A soft smack to the back of her head had her turning around and Luna said calmly, "That was daft of you."

"I wasn't going to tell on the lot of us.. This is for our own good.. Harry's right.. This is going to get very, very grim and we NEED to know these things."

Harry Potter wandered down to the large group standing outside of Snape's classroom as he said "Ron told me Snape was looking for me earlier.. What's going on?"

"He told Charmie the same." Neville stated as Charmaine nodded and then said "Any idea why?" nervously as she looked at Harry who shrugged and said quietly, "I don't know.. Unless he wants to give us Veritaserum like Fred and George told me that some of the others were getting.."

The door opened and Snape peeked into the hallway, motioned both his daughter and Harry in, giving the group gathered outside a grim and dismissive look before shutting the door firmly and placing a silencing spell on the doors so that nobody could hear what was said within the room.

This wasn't something that needed to get out currently.. He had to try and keep both of them safe, especially his own child.. If it were just concerning Harry, Lily's child with that unsufferable James.. He'd not bother with it.. But he'd found his daughter, he wasn't going to let something happen to her. And he couldn't deal with things coming out.

And it seemed fitting that he'd tell them both on Harry's birthday. Not that he recognized this, of course, going into the process.. He just knew that he wasn't going to have something happen to his daughter, knowing what she called home on the holidays (which if he had his way about things, she WOULD NOT be returning to this break, though he'd yet to figure out HOW he'd pull that one off, short of kidnapping her, a highly illegal crime in the Muggle world.) was the only home she'd ever actually had.

And he didn't want to be a sideline parent either.. But the grim reality was that he was a double agent, and he had to watch things carefully.

Charmaine and Harry stood, shuffling their feet as Snape said "Both of you, sit down. The reason you're both in here today, is because I have to say something and it concerns both of you."

The pair looked at one another and Harry cocked a brow as Snape paced in front of the pair and then said "I'm not really supposed to be doing this.. If it weren't for her, " he nodded at Charmaine before continuing, "I wouldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Recent facts have come to my attention, Ms. Morgan.. About who you really are.. When you lost that locket at the begin of term, I found it.. And kept it.. At first, I didn't know how you'd have it.. But I talked with Dumbledore, and he revealed certain things about you, and why you have it, to me."

"Did he say why the bloody thing won't damn open? It's opened for me once, sir.. And.." she started to ask why in the bloody blue hell there was a picture of not only herself as a baby, but Harry's dead mum inside, but his look silenced her as he said "Your mother.. She was good at charms.. She probably did that.. To keep you safe.. It was the only way she could when her parents gave you up for adoption.."

Harry gaped at Charmaine who bit her lower lip and blinked numbly a few times, as she scratched her head in confusion then asked, "Huh?"

"Those disgusting excuses of Muggles you call parents are not your parents, Ms. Morgan.. I'm your father, and Lily, Harry's mum is your mum. Or she was.."

Harry turned to the girl slightly, raked his hand through his hair.. Then he looked at Snape and said calmly, "If this is a bloody joke, sir.. It's not funny."

"I don't make jokes, Potter.. But there in lies the problem, now doesn't it? I'm not supposed to have told either of you this.. But I couldn't..."

Charmaine spoke up quietly as she asked, "And now what my mum keeps yelling at me only everytime she's got a flask of vodka in her hands makes sense.. I was... Fuck..."

Snape's attentions turned to his daughter and then said quietly, "And I know all about those.. People."

"I bring it on myself, sir.."

"You do not. I've observed." he stated simply as he looked at her and then to Harry, before stating, "Anything to say, Potter?"

"Prove this is true." Harry stated boldly as Snape smirked and said "You're a predictable one." shoved the letters Dumbledore had given him earlier in the term, from Lily, to Charmaine and Harry, both taking a letter, reading it.

Harry gasped as Charmaine raked her hands through her hair and bit her lower lip, blinking at similar yet not similar loopy scrawl, reading a letter from a mother she'd never gotten to know thanks to her 'grandparents' apparently.

She finished and then looked at Harry who was still reading the letter he'd taken.

Harry looked up and then said quietly, "So I have an older half sister.. And you... My mum."

"I need to.. I need to think." Charmaine muttered as she sprang from her chair, bolted out the door and down the hallway, out onto the lawns, sitting by the edge of the Black Lake, her knees drawn to her chin, everything about her life batting around in her brain..

Harry stood after looking at Snape and then closing the door again, he asked, "You said something.. about her parents?"

" You're not the only one who's suffered." Snape stated as he added, "I hope that in knowing, you'll watch after her?"

Harry nodded and walked out into the hallway, ignoring his friends as they called his name, just running, finding the dorm he slept in and sitting down on the bed, the words from the letter he'd read echoing around endlessly in his mind.

Neville caught sight of her sitting on the edge of the Black Lake, shoes off, knees to her chin as she stared out at the water. His stomach churned and he jogged over, sat down beside her.

"Nevvie.. Hi.."

"Are you okay? You bolted out of there, right past all of us.. Luna looked for you for a while then sent me here." Neville admitted as Charmaine again did something surprising to him and scooted over, then into his lap as she said quietly, "I know why he's always lurking now.."

"Did he do something?"

"No.. Can you swear NOT to tell anyone?" she asked, looking around as she looked up at him, pleading with her eyes. To say she trusted him was a big thing for her, because even though she had a lot of good friends, she only really told Luna anything personal.

Now there was him.. And Harry, of course, would probably tell Hermione and Ron, his friends..

"What's wrong?"

"He's my father.. My real father.. And apparently... Harry is my half brother.. This locket belonged to my mum." she said quietly, mostly still shocked. His arms went around her and he stood, carrying her back into the building, stopping at her dorm, lingering in the doorway as she said with a quiet smile, "Still want to go to the dance with me? If you don't.."

"I'll be waiting out here." he promised as he leaned against a rail and her friends shooed her into her dorm room to change.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER EIGHT:

_That Awkward Moment When Your Father Is A Chaperone_

* * *

(AUTHORS NOTES:OMG.. THANKS TO CHEMICAL77. Your review made me smile! I'm glad you like this so far! And thanks to Nadia141491 for pointing out a boneheaded error in editing on my part.. In one of the previous chapters, I misquoted Harry's birthday.. What I actually meant was that it was ironic that he'd tell Harry about having a half sister on the night he originally LOST his parents, which if memory serves, was in october. Sorry guys, I'm an idiot. But thanks for the reviews you two have really inspired me to keep this one going and maybe I'll FINALLY finish it, after 5 years of it sitting on my computer doing essentially nothing.)

(OTHER AUTHORS NOTES: Harry got the quill punishment first.. So did several others in my version of this. I thought it might be interesting to have the original character be questioned about Dumbledore's Army also, to make it seem a little more realistic. And if she's going to be paired with Neville, it's sort of a bond builder or something. Again, I stress.. Not taking anything away from Harry Potter, just telling the story of my original character at Hogwarts, what she goes through as a result of this war, and her pairing being Neville, who is a front runner in the war, of course, naturally, that will come with consequence. If you don't like, sorry.. No flames, please? As I stated, this story is about 5 years old, I just decided to post what I had and actually work to finishing it. Also, my version is slightly more out of whack.. Events are taking place out of order, I realize this.. I really am trying, I promise. Everything that happened in the book WILL happen, but things will be added to, elaborated on from the point of view of my original character as it effects her personally. I have a GOOD reason for the secret coming out in this book as opposed to the 6th like I'd originally planned. ;p)

* * *

Snape eyed the crowded ballroom, trying to pick out his daughter from the crowd. He hadn't yet. Normally, he avoided these things like the plague, but his daughter was attending, there was no way in hell he was going to sit up in his quarters, imagining the shenanigans she'd get herself into. Call it being overprotective, but he was her father, it was his job and right to be this way.

Granted, the stern man was STILL getting used to the whole thing, and he wasn't sure how good he'd actually BE as a father, but.. He was going to try.. For Lily, and for their daughter.

Their little angel needed stability, boundaries.

His eyes flickered quickly to the door when he heard a familiar and crystalline laugh from the doorway of the ballroom, and his first instinct as a father when he saw her costume was to walk over and demand she go back up to her dorm and change. Or remain there, until she came to her bloody senses and learned what actual clothing was.

"That's not even remotely what a cat looks like." he mused as he shook his head, grumbling when he noticed that not only was she dressed the way she was, the little black skirt and fitted top, boots and stockings, ears and tail.. She was with a boy..

"At least it's Longbottom not one of those other little prats." he murmured to himself then stopped as he remembered that even the quiet boys could pose potential threats to his little girl.

He started over, but stopped himself, watched them for a moment. If he saw Neville getting too comfortable, he'd nudge him or something, maybe zap him with an accidental spell to encourage the boy's hands not to roam, he mentally decided.

An older song began to play, and McGonogall made her way over, asking Snape, "So.. Am I to guess that by the look on your face, Severus, you've told them both?"

"Did you really think I'd keep it to myself, Minevera?"

"No." she mused as she said "She's with Longbottom, Snape, no need to worry."

"He's a male." Snape said stiffly as Professor McGonogall groaned inwardly. Dumbledore knew that Snape had told them already, and though he wasn't happy about it, he admitted that with it out now, at least the poor girl didn't have to go to the people who'd raised her thus far at break.

Neville was pacing, looking around. Spotting Fred and George, he asked quietly, "Have you seen Charmaine?"

"Not tonight, no.. " the twins said as one of them smirked, nodded to something behind Neville, snickered as he said with a wink, "Hey Longbottom?"

"Yeah?"

"Turn around."

Neville turned around and gaped at his date, then grabbed her and dragged her back out into the empty corridor. "Bloody hell."

"What? You don't like it?"

"No, it's not that..." he said cautiously as he looked at her and then said quietly, " I, umm... Won't you get cold?" weakly as he looked at her. Oh, he liked the costume.. He just knew that every other boy who looked at her.. well, they were going to like the damn thing too and this.. This made that jealous and protective feeling he often got around the petite brunette standing in front of him rise to the surface, yet again.

"And if I get cold, Nevvie, I'll steal your jacket."

He blinked. He wasn't entirely sure he would ever get used to the way she slipped in flirting with him casually. Girls just didn't do that.. Not with him. Not for no reason.. The last time one had, it'd been so he'd do her Herbology assignment. Then she''d laughed at him for even thinking she might like him, back in 3rd year.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just.." he muttered as she put her hand on her hip and looked up at him for a moment before it clicked. He was jealous and he didn't care to admit it. She laughed a little and standing on tiptoe she whispered in his ear, "Silly man.. If I didn't want to be here with you, I wouldn't. Noone makes me do things I don't already want to do."

"And you wanted to come with me?" he asked, disbelief evident.

"Mhmm. Can we go in and dance now?" she pleaded, bouncing on her tiptoes, impatiently.

He nodded and walked in beside her, his hand on her lower back to keep her closer through the crowded room. He caught sight of Blaise watching her and gave a low growl to himself as she looked up at him, then in the direction he was looking, before snickering as she looked around and then raised to tiptoe, pulling him by his tie into a kiss.

He blinked, eyes widely opened, clearly startled, as he kissed back. "W-what was that for?" he asked seconds later, breathlessly as she giggled and then said casually, "Because.. I wanted to prove something to you, Nevvie. Now will you stop being a baby and dance with me?" she asked with another giggle as she pulled him closer to her again by his tie.

"We're being watched." he muttered as she groaned and turned slightly, then gave her father a slight wave, a smile as she said "He never comes to these things."

"Well, he didn't really have a reason before.." Neville stated as he danced with her, laughing when she shed her shoes and resorted to standing on the tops of his boots

He still didn't get why, of all the boys in their school, she wanted to come to the dance with him tonight, but something told the taller yet younger dark haired male NOT to question things for now. He also couldn't figure out for the life of him why she'd waste her time flirting with him, but he wasn't going to question that, either.

The song ended and they were still dancing, which would have been well and good any other time, but Neville blushed as he heard a stern throat clearing from behind him and turned just in time to see Snape's retreating form as he walked back over to the place that most of the professors stood around, watching the students dancing, sipping drinks, making sure nothing 'unsavory' happened.

"Bloody hell. This is going to take a lot of getting used to.. If what he told Harry and I is actually true and not something made up."

"I don't think he'd lie about that." Neville stated as Charmaine noded, muttered quietly, "Me either, to be honest.. But it's hard to get my head around.. I mean I live my entire life wondering how in the hell I manage to get a magical gene when my parents are both Muggle.. Now I find this out, it's just.. Odd, that's all."

He nodded and then asked in curiousity, because he really couldn't go without asking her any more, because most girls didn't pick the likes of him, if given a choice, "Why did you want to come here with me tonight?"

"Honestly?" she asked, stammering, faltering for a moment as she bit her lower lip before taking hold of his hand, practically dragging him from the crowded and noisy ballroom. If they were going to discuss this, and apparently, he was hell bent on asking her.. She wasn't going to discuss it in the ballroom with thousands of ears lurking.

She was, after all, much like the man she knew now to be her real father, a private person, closed off a bit emotionally, reserved..

Neville gaped at her once they were in the corridor and she dragged him quickly behind a very large and tall potted plant of some sort then said quietly, " I, ermmm.. When I kissed you in there... I.. I'm rubbish at this, really.. I think I know exactly what I'll say, and it all sounds well and good, but then it actually comes out of my mouth and bloody hell... I'm rambling, yet again.. "

He studied her, brow raised, curiousity filling his eyes. Now this was amusing, a little interesting.. Normally, the shoe was on the other foot where the tall and quiet, shy self proclaimed nerdy Gryffindor was concerned.. Apparently, something about him, for whatever reason, made her nervous and incapable of finishing sentences even.

"Sort of. But it's okay.. You were saying?" he asked as he studied her intently, biting his lower lip and chuckling a little as she lapsed into what sounded like Spanish, kicked at the carpeting beneath their feet and then said "I,ermm..."

"Yeah?" he asked as she looked up at him and then said quietly, "Zabini, those other gits.. None of them matter to me, really.. Not when I know what, well, I suppose the word is who not what, isnt it?.. Anyway, to be quite honest, I've..."

"Yeah?" he asked, waiting, looking at her, listening as she again lapsed into the little Spanish she knew, he suspected that it was largely a collection of woven together swears and obscenities, really..

Looking down at her black nails she said quietly, " I've sort of .. Okay, sort of isn't the phrase.. Anyway, I've... Damn it, I'm really, really rubbish at this." before taking a few deep breaths and blurting out quickly, "I've liked you for a really long while now... I just... It scared me how much even and I..."

He gaped at her, his hand trailing slowly through the shaggy dark hair as he realized what just happened, what she just attempted to say, and just how very hard for her it was to say it, out loud.

Did SHE think HE was going to laugh at her? Well now, this was certainly interesting...

She looked up at him and groaned, palming her face as she said quietly, "And I just completely made a fucking idiot of myself." as she stepped back, almost like she were going to bolt in a blind panic or something, until he grabbed her, pulling her back behind the potted plant.

"Would you let someone answer you before you panic and run? Bloody hell, woman.." he said quietly as he looked at her and then leaned in, his hand going to her cheek, his lips finding her lips clumsily, the smell of her perfume filling his nose as the taste of her candy flavored lipgloss filled his lips. Her hand closed over his and she leaned against him, her other hand clutching his jacket as she groaned, her lips parted willingly.

Which would have been bloody brilliant had her newly found father AND half brother hadn't chosen that exact moment to exit opposite sides of the ballroom, hissing her name in the dark, their wands lighting the corridor dimly as they stopped a moment, gave one another wary glares.

From behind the potted plant, Neville found himself getting a little bolder, holding the kiss, trailing his thumb over soft smooth skin. She groaned a little and he blushed, stilling for a moment, the two others were still in the corridor looking for her..

And he wasn't entirely sure that he WANTED to be caught by Snape, snogging his daughter. Even though he was quite enjoying it to be quite honest.

The hallway quieted again and breathlessly, Charmaine gaped up at Neville with widened and curious brown eyes. She'd always fancied herself as THINKING he'd be a good kisser.. But just now, it completely defied all of the curvy brunette's expectations.

"That wasn't awkward.. Can't even bloody sneak out for a proper snog with my boyfriend, they come searching.. Yeah.. This is certainly going to take a bloody lot of getting used to." she mumbled as Neville blinked and then asked "Boyfriend?"

"I, ermm.. If you want?" she said as she looked up at him, her hand in her hair, biting her lower lip.

He nodded, smiling as he said "We should go back inside.. Not so sure I want my girlfriend's father and my professor kicking my arse for catching us out here, unsupervised, in the hallway."

She slipped her smaller hand into his, her fingers trailing over his palm as he put his other arm around her and lead her back into the ballroom, hopefully unnoticed. They found her friends and his friends, other members of Dumbledore's Army whispering heatedly in a corner and slipping over asked, "What's happened?"

"Umbridge, that's what happened.. We thought for a moment she might of dragged you two out and..." Ron trailed off as Harry stared at them both, brow cocked as he asked, "Where were you two? You didn't see her come in and lead a small group of us out seconds ago?"

"I,ermm, we got punch?" Charmaine asked weakly as Neville bit his lower lip, choosing to keep quiet for now.

"What's she doing?" Charmaine asked as Ginny spoke up and whispered, "She's questioning people while the Ball is going on.. So far, she's gotten to at least 4 of us.. And she just took Lavender and a few of the other girls out.. And my brothers are right.. She's using VeritaSerum."

"That fat arse cow is really starting to annoy me." Charmaine grumbled as Neville nodded in agreement, Hermione speaking up with Luna agreeing as she said "We need to duck out now... Go find somewhere quiet, discuss where we can hold the meetings for a while.. Because there's no bloody way we stop this."

The group slunk out small numbers at a time, and once in the hallway, Josie said casually, "One of the towers."

"I was thinking that actually." Hermione admitted as Charmaine blurted, "Usually when we play cards, we go to the clock tower, one of the higher levels.."

"Too noisy, Morgan.. Err, I meant.." Hermione said as Charmaine mouthed, "Not yet." and then nodded.

"The Astronomy Tower?"

The group headed to the Astronomy Tower to discuss what happened now, with the fate of their Defense class hanging in the balance.. Because it was only a matter of time, they all knew it.. Someone would crack.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER NINE:

_Oreos & Romance Novels_

_(UNABASHED NEVILLE FANGIRL FLUFF AHEAD. ;p)_

* * *

(AUTHORS NOTES:OMG.. THANKS TO CHEMICAL77. Your review made me smile! I'm glad you like this so far! And thanks to Nadia141491 for pointing out a boneheaded error in editing on my part.. In one of the previous chapters, I misquoted Harry's birthday.. What I actually meant was that it was ironic that he'd tell Harry about having a half sister on the night he originally LOST his parents, which if memory serves, was in october. Sorry guys, I'm an idiot. But thanks for the reviews you two have really inspired me to keep this one going and maybe I'll FINALLY finish it, after 5 years of it sitting on my computer doing essentially nothing.)

(OTHER AUTHORS NOTES: Harry got the quill punishment first.. So did several others in my version of this. I thought it might be interesting to have the original character be questioned about Dumbledore's Army also, to make it seem a little more realistic. And if she's going to be paired with Neville, it's sort of a bond builder or something. Again, I stress.. Not taking anything away from Harry Potter, just telling the story of my original character at Hogwarts, what she goes through as a result of this war, and her pairing being Neville, who is a front runner in the war, of course, naturally, that will come with consequence. If you don't like, sorry.. No flames, please? As I stated, this story is about 5 years old, I just decided to post what I had and actually work to finishing it. Also, my version is slightly more out of whack.. Events are taking place out of order, I realize this.. I really am trying, I promise. Everything that happened in the book WILL happen, but things will be added to, elaborated on from the point of view of my original character as it effects her personally. I have a GOOD reason for the secret coming out in this book as opposed to the 6th like I'd originally planned. ;p)

* * *

She lie stretched out on the grass, the bleak late afternoon fall sunset keeping her warm as she read the racy romantic novel in her hands, completely engrossed in it, only stopping now and then to reach into the cellophane tray next to her, slip out an Oreo and nibble on it thoughtfully. Her shoes lie nearby, she curled her toes deep into the grass as she bit her lip, turning each page with wide and curious eyes.

So into this book that she didn't realize her boyfriend had managed to sneak up on her, sit down behind her, letting her head rest on his lap when she eventually realized he was there. "What are you eating?" he asked, his mouth watering from the heavy chocolate taste of the kiss hello she'd given him. She gaped at him and raising to a sitting position in his lap she reached down into the clear tray and held up what appeared to be a cream filled chocolate cookie.

"Oreos." she said as she looked at him, giggling a bit.

"What's.. Nevermind." he said as he took the cookie, took a bite. The cover of the book she held in her hands, that she'd been so caught up in just now had him coughing, nearly choking on said cookie as he asked casually, "What's that book about?"

"Sex." she said calmly, hiding a hint of an amused grin as the shy and soft spoken Gryffindor all but spat out his cookie and gaped at her as if she'd suddenly grown 3 heads. "It's about..."

"Nevvie.. I was kidding.. It has a plot.. I just like reading the racier parts more.." she giggled as he looked down at her, his arms still around her in an attempt mostly to keep her warm. "I can read it to you if.." she offered only to have him shake his head profusely, blushing like mad. "Only joking, Nevvie. It'd probably bore you.. One of those really, really mushy stories."

He coughed as he nodded quickly. The less he let on about just how little he did know, girl wise.. The better off he'd be.

"So, guess who cornered me up in the hallway before I came out here." Neville started as she looked up, concerned, alert, a little more than angry.. The protective spitfire tendencies were surfacing as she said quietly, "Who?"

"Zabini and his army of idiots. Told me that sooner or later, you'd see the light, be back with him.."

"Remind me to give him a tail while we're eating tonight, would you? And a snout.. because he's nothing but a disgusting prick arse pig."

Neville snickered as she sighed and shut the book quietly, lie it to the side as she turned over, looked at him, shook her head as she said quietly, "I'm not, you know.. I realize that we're both still really young.. But you make me happy.. I feel safer.. I can't explain it, really.. Besides, he's a bloody snooze."

"And I'm not?" Neville snickered a little at her reasoning as she shook her head and then said "Actually, I rather like you, I'll have you know." pretending to huff in irritation with him, the smile quickly coming back when he looked like he was afraid he might have made her mad. "My arse is getting cold.. Let's go in now."

"Good idea." he muttered as he stood, hauling her up with him. They'd just walked back into the castle and were greeted by a pacing Snape who pointed to the clock and then the parchment on the wall as he said simply, "The curfew is not a suggestion. "

She nodded and the warning look Neville got for carrying her was enough to make him stand her on her own two feet, raking his hand over the back of his neck as he muttered, "Going to take a lot of bloody getting used to."

He walked her to her dorm and she reluctantly went in, giving him a goodnight kiss and the rest of her tray of Oreos. He smiled a little to himself and walked down the corridor to his own commons room where Ron and Sheamus, Dean and Harry, the twins promptly tried to take said oreos.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER TEN:

_Traitor In Our Midst_

* * *

(AUTHORS NOTES:OMG.. THANKS TO CHEMICAL77. Your review made me smile! I'm glad you like this so far! And thanks to Nadia141491 for pointing out a boneheaded error in editing on my part.. In one of the previous chapters, I misquoted Harry's birthday.. What I actually meant was that it was ironic that he'd tell Harry about having a half sister on the night he originally LOST his parents, which if memory serves, was in october. Sorry guys, I'm an idiot. But thanks for the reviews you two have really inspired me to keep this one going and maybe I'll FINALLY finish it, after 5 years of it sitting on my computer doing essentially nothing.)

(OTHER AUTHORS NOTES: Harry got the quill punishment first.. So did several others in my version of this. I thought it might be interesting to have the original character be questioned about Dumbledore's Army also, to make it seem a little more realistic. And if she's going to be paired with Neville, it's sort of a bond builder or something. Again, I stress.. Not taking anything away from Harry Potter, just telling the story of my original character at Hogwarts, what she goes through as a result of this war, and her pairing being Neville, who is a front runner in the war, of course, naturally, that will come with consequence. If you don't like, sorry.. No flames, please? As I stated, this story is about 5 years old, I just decided to post what I had and actually work to finishing it. Also, my version is slightly more out of whack.. Events are taking place out of order, I realize this.. I really am trying, I promise. Everything that happened in the book WILL happen, but things will be added to, elaborated on from the point of view of my original character as it effects her personally. I have a GOOD reason for the secret coming out in this book as opposed to the 6th like I'd originally planned. ;p)

* * *

The collective group of them sat and stared at their hands and each other in disbelief. Earlier in the night, their secret meeting, the last one before holiday began, it'd been intercepted by Umbridge, they'd all had to suffer consequence. When they found out who'd told on them ultimately, nearly all of them, Harry being the most shocked, had been shocked beyond belief.

He'd trusted her.

Charmaine sighed as she leaned back against Neville and said quietly, " I feel bad for him."

Neville nodded as the twins added in a whisper, " Never thought it'd be her that'd crack. Personally, our bets were on Lavvie."

"Mine too." Charmaine admitted as she added, "Think you know someone.. I mean, yeah, I get that Umbridge was using VeritaSerum. I get that she was putting us all through literal hell.. But Cho?"

Harry sighed as he shrugged and said quietly, "She's really upset about it."

"That doesn't excuse it." Hermione argued as Charmaine rolled her eyes at the outburst but added, "Agreed. Completely." Of course, Hermione's concern was the fate of their classes.. Her concern was her younger half brother. They'd been attempting to bond and get to know one another, and it'd been going alright, so she'd began to feel slightly protective of the younger sibling she never realized she had.

And as a result, he'd sort of told her about how he felt about Cho.

And now, knowing Cho did this, it was a disappointment.

"Let's not focus on it." Harry muttered, disappointed, a little more than angry. "Holidays start tomorrow.. Everyone needs to keep working.. Because tonight won't stop us."

"Where are we going to do it, though?" someone asked as he shrugged and said "I just know that now that she's High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, it's going to be really difficult.. But we'll have to make it work somehow."

They nodded and gradually stood, filtered out of the room. Charmaine sat down next to her brother, said quietly, "The weakness in it disgusts me.. But I suppose it's because of what I live through.. I understand that she probably had no other choice, Harry."

He nodded and then asked quietly, "And you.. What are you doing about going home?"

"I haven't decided.. I sort of have to, if you look at it.. Don't want to, I never want to, really.. But I've got no other choice.. Until Dumbledore and Professor Snape, err, my father.. Until they figure something out, I have to act as if things were normal."

"There's a bus.. If you want to leave, summon it.." Harry said as he added, "Ask it to bring you to the Burrows."

"I couldn't impose.. I'll be fine. Trust me." she said as the siblings stood and Harry said quietly, "Your father he.. He told me to look out for you. And I want to.. So I mean it, if anything happens, leave."

"And go where, Harry.. I barely know your friends, I suppose I could go to my friends, but..." she trailed off as she said quietly, "Are you really alright?"

"Not really, but I'll manage. I shouldn't have been so quick to trust her." he said as he shrugged it off. Charmaine said quietly, "If it helps any.. I think a certain red haired girl fancies you." before stiffly and formally hugging her younger brother and standing, turned to walk out of the room, meeting Neville in the hallway. She sighed as she said quietly, "If this is any indication of what lies ahead of me.. My holiday's already looking to be more fun than a barrel of monkeys." grimly as Neville held her against him and said "Doesn't have to be.. Can't you go to Josie or Mary Beth, Rosa's?"

"They're all going on some ski trip."

"Just don't stay if it.." he started as she looked up at him and said with a slight smile, "I've dealt with it this long. I can deal with it a bit longer." before raising to kiss him as she said quietly, "I'll miss seeing you."

"And I'll miss seeing you too." he said as he smiled, looked down at her. Tomorrow, they'd go back to their homes for the holidays, and now that he knew what she went back to, as her boyfriend, he wasn't entirely thrilled about her going back. Which is probably why, after she was in her dorm, playing some game with her friends, he sought out Harry.

"Something's got to be done. About all of it."

"It does." Harry stated as he said quietly, "I told her to come to the Burrows."

"So did I. Or go to a friends."

"Just don't hurt her, Longbottom." Harry warned as he looked at the taller Gryffindor in complete seriousness. They sat quietly and Neville stated, "Sorry about Cho.. Nobody ever thought she'd be the one to give us away."

"I know. Makes me angry.. But then I remember she had no choice, really. Umbridge was doing anything and everything to get someone to give it up and she finally got what she wanted. But not for long. We'll figure something out, yeah?"

"We could always sneak out to the Forbidden Forest." Neville suggested as Harry shook his head and said bitterly, "Those prats will find out, run back and tell her. I think for now, one of the towers is best."

"It's all about to get worse, isn't it?" Neville mused as Harry nodded and muttered, "That's what I'm afraid of, really."

"Me too."

The two Gryffindors made their way into their shared dorm room, sat up trying to figure out just how much Umbridge was going to wreck while she was High Inquisitor. Because she'd only been so a short time, she'd already banned Quidditch, posted several dozen rules on the wall, and now, their defense classes were discovered.

The grim reality of the situation was beginning to set in amongst the students and the warning the Sorting Hat gave in the beginning was really beginning to make sense to those it hadn't made sense to before. People were dividing, there were still a great many who didn't believe Voldemort was back. But those who did were worried about what was going to happen next, what lie ahead for everyone.

And with Umbridge placed here by the Ministry, how was anyone going to properly defend themselves when things finally got to their breaking point?


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

_Intervention_

* * *

(AUTHORS NOTES:OMG.. THANKS TO CHEMICAL77, Nadia141491 and DoveIsTheWord for your reviews, they mean so much to me! It's really an inspration to keep working towards a finish for this story after all this time and I'm so glad you all like it!)

_(slight OOC warning here.. !SlightlyNiceSnape, !FatherlySnape, make their first actual appearance.. Seeing as how this story is largely about my oc, her interactions and time at Hogwarts, and seeing as how I've made her Snape and Lily's daughter, they have to have some form of father/daughter bondng.. No flames, please?)_

* * *

"You won't be going back there." Snape informed his daughter as she looked at him, biting her lower lip, shuffling her feet quietly, not sure what to say. What if he were lying and this entire thing was just some sick and weird obsession with her? It had been pointed out by a few people actually, through the years, that she looked like a younger Lily Evans - Potter.

"There's really no other way, sir." she reminded him as he shook his head and then brandished a piece of paper as he said simply, "The people disgust me.. And as I thought, they were everything I feared they were when I first learned you were my daughter. " She took the paper and read it, stomach twisting in knots as she realized that they'd basically responded to his letter to them, with their own, stating that if he were her real father and he wanted her, he could basically have her. That they were tired of her really, she was essentially useless.

"I'm useless.. I clean that entire fucking house and make sure they don't burn the damn thing to the ground.. And I'm the useless one." she laughed mirthlessly, as she looked up at Snape and said quietly, "So it's true."

"It is.. And apparently, they were paid a great deal, in the beginning of all of this, to adopt you. By who, they wouldn't say." That part, in itself had both sickened and concerned Severus when he discovered it, really. Who would go to the trouble? He had his suspicions, of course, but for the moment, he just hoped they weren't correct.

"So.. Do you stay here?" Charmaine asked quietly, still trying to get her head around this whole entire thing being real. Not some dream she was dreaming to keep herself from dealing with just how shitty her life at home was, in general.

"Actually, no. I go home." Severus said as he gave her a raised brow and then added, "But I'm afraid it's not.."

"Anything, sir, is better than that damn military base." Charmaine admitted as she said casually, "And as far as celebrating.. Don't worry.. I never have. Just another day to me, really."

He raised a brow at this.. What hell had those two incompetent Muggles been raising his child, Lily's child in? "I see."

"My stuff, though..." she started as he said "Has already been taken care of, Charmaine." holding her gaze for a moment, managing the slightest hint of a smile.. It didn't really look like a smile, more or less a smirk. She smiled back likewise and then asked, "Can I at least see the others off to the station, sir?"

"You mean Longbottom, I suppose?"

"And my brother, yes." Charmaine said as she blushed a little, bit her lip.. This was going to be an interesting and maybe for once a peaceful holiday.

"I don't see why not. I'll wait for you at the station. Those other people... You won't have to see them again. I made it quite clear, my intentions, when I began writing them. They seem to not care, seemed happy for the matter to be done." Severus said as he sighed and admitted, "I might not be the best or even most emotional person, but I hope that with time we can make up for missed time.."

"I'd like that, sir."

"You don't have to keep calling me that.." Snape started, but trailed off. Maybe for now, that's what felt most comfortable to her. Truth be told, he was still getting used to this whole thing, and it was going to be an interesting holiday for him to say the least. He was used to spending them alone, nothing to do but read his beloved books and sleep.

Like his child, apparently, he didn't particularly celebrate the holidays. Though he suspected that she'd been tormented over the course of her life, and had learned not to expect any form of happiness while at home. He shuddered to think what her holidays past consisted of.. From some of the scars he'd seen on her person since learning he was her father, that she was the child he and Lily had been forced to give up, he had a sick feeling that they were going to have a long road ahead of them.

He knew from the three girls in her house, Hufflepuff that she had nightmares frequently, he'd overheard the girls discussing them privately before he learned that Charmaine was the daughter that he and Lily had been forced to give up.

"You should get going.. If you're going to see your brother and Longbottom off." Snape said as he went to open the classroom door for her, only to have himself be pulled into a slightly warmer than wary hug. That warmed him inside, if he had to admit it. He could get used to the emotional teenage daughter, he supposed and he was realizing through his observations that perhaps, he'd even enjoy it, having her around all the time.

Though he did fear what would happen when the tensions in the Wizarding world got worse, and Voldemort ultimately returned. He'd have to do a lot to keep her safe and alive. Even if it meant putting trust in Potter to help out with this very thing.

She smiled and promised, "I won't take so long, sir."

"Please try not to?" Snape asked calmly as he let her out of the door, watched her vanish down the hallway to catch up to her friends and Neville, all of whom stood waiting at the end of the corridor.

Neville hid a broad grin as small hands with short bitten black painted nails covered his eyes from behind. "I wonder who that could be." he started, as he turned and then added quickly, "It was a joke." when he saw her pouting to which she replied, "I know.. I was joking too. So..."

"Please tell me you're NOT going back to that base?" he whispered as she nodded and said "Apparently, my dad fixed things. I'm going back home with him. But I get to go with you, Harry and the others to the station."

He hid a grin as he looked at her, wondering what his grandmum's reaction to her was going to be. He could already hear some of the elder woman's thoughts now, he knew the woman so well...

They set off for the train back, leaving Hogwarts behind for the holiday. Charmaine, this time, seemed happier.. Maybe she'd finally have a normal life.. Or as normal as one got, considering her father was probably just as reserved as she was for the most part.

They'd reached the station before they realized it, and she stood with him, her friends, waiting, biting her lower lip. Normally, she'd feel slight anxiousness, even fear right now. Oddly enough, she felt peace.

Neville's grandmother approached about the same time as she caught sight of her father coming into the station. She hugged her friends and then talked to Harry a bit, Harry and Fred, George and Ginny getting her to promise to at least owl during holiday, and then it was just herself and Neville.

"I'll miss you, Nevvie. I'll owl, I promise."

"If you need me, Charmie.. Just owl.." he muttered, their foreheads together, his grandmother clearing her throat warily. Reluctantly, he left and she walked over to her father as she said quietly, "Let's go home."

He nodded, smiling vaguely as he mentioned, "Suppose we don't really celebrate.. But we do get a christmas tree.."

"I'd like that, sir." she said with a smile as they apperated to the house that would eventually become her new home. She looked around, smiled to herself as she walked around the small rooms, peeking in.

"The room at the end of the hall is yours." Severus said quietly as she pushed open the door and squeaked probably the most ear splitting squeal he'd ever heard, before pulling him into another one of her hugs as she said "I love it, sir."

"Not so sure I'm bloody crazy about all of those posters that came with your things." he admitted as she nodded, bit her lower lip and said "They're mostly bands, sir."

They settled in, two chicken pot pies reading their respective books on the couch in the dimly lit living space of the small house. And for once, she actually felt like she was at home.

Snape smiled to himself as he looked up from the last page of his book, found her asleep with her own book dangling from her fingers, leg out from beneath the blanket on the back of the couch. Covering her up, he turned off the light. It'd been a long night, he'd let her sleep there for tonight. He stood in the doorway for a little while, watching her sleep. He'd finally found her, bought her home.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER TWELVE:

_Christmas Past & Christmas Present_

* * *

(AUTHORS NOTES:OMG.. THANKS TO CHEMICAL77, Nadia141491 and DoveIsTheWord for your reviews, they mean so much to me! It's really an inspration to keep working towards a finish for this story after all this time and I'm so glad you all like it!)

_(slight OOC warning here.. !SlightlyNiceSnape, !FatherlySnape, make their first actual appearance.. Seeing as how this story is largely about my oc, her interactions and time at Hogwarts, and seeing as how I've made her Snape and Lily's daughter, they have to have some form of father/daughter bondng.. No flames, please?)_

* * *

She sat up in bed, at first blinking, the absolute quiet a shock to her nervous system. Normally, at the old house, on the base, with those imposters who told her they were her parents, there were any infinte number of disturbing noises to be heard throughout the day, from fighting at loud volumes, to the occasional sharp stinging echo of a fist or hand to bare skin.

She rubbed her eyes and looked around, and it sank in. That place wasn't her home anymore, those people weren't her parents. This wasn't some delusion her mind created to escape the hell that used to be her life. Now, this was her life.

The box sat on her nightstand, a small white bow on it, neatly, a folded place card that said simply, "Open me".

She smiled a little as she pulled out a newer wand, that didn't actually shatter windows when she aimed it at something and muttered the incantation to make the lights come on in the room. From the doorway, Snape said quietly, "It's either that or I replace lightbulbs regularly." with a hint of a hidden smirk. Another of those hugs she'd given him the day before came as she thanked him repeatedly.. Until now, she'd been using a lost wand that she'd found lying on the lawns about her second year, when her own wand had broken maybe a week earlier.

"Have you eaten, sir?" she asked as he shook his head and then said simply, "Thought I'd wait for you to wake up. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to wake, actually." as he eyed her in concern.. Did she always sleep this late?

His eyes caught on the second of her Muggle 'tattoos' and he groaned inwardly. "How in the bloody name of Merlin did you manage getting a tattoo?"

"Neville asked me the same thing.. The man who lived in the apartment above ours.. He did them, was learning how. I was a practice dummy I suppose." Charmaine said as she pulled on one of her fuzzy cashmere cardigans, tying it.

"And a whole small travel box just for your.. Makeup?" Snape guessed as he looked at the box on the top of the white wooden dresser with mild disdain. He didn't understand why she wore the makeup, really, she took after her mum and Lily had never had a need for makeup.

She shrugged quietly as she said "Just like it better than my own face, I suppose. You hear how ugly you are as often as I did, sir.. You tend to start believing it."

"Well you're clearly not and those.. incompetent morons.. They had no business saying that." Snape said as he looked at her, trying to figure out just how to deal with the obvious issues his teenage daughter had with herself.

"So people still listen to them." Snape gestured to an old Led Zepplin tapestry hanging on her wall near her closet which was stuffed nearly with all of her things. Apparently, his daughter was quite an avid shoe collecter.

Charmaine nodded and dug into one of her boxes, producing a stack of small discs. "They're all of Led Zepplins cds.. They used to help me sleep..." she admitted as he raised a brow for a moment, but looked through the stack of music, grimacing as he came across a black disc that had a coiled snake on it. "And this?"

"That's Metallica, sir."

"Taking it they're anything but pleasant." Snape said to himself mostly as she shrugged and then asked, "So.. What did you want me to do today?"

"I thought we could go find a tree.." he admitted, though a trek through the snowy woods was anything but appealing to the man, truth be told.. But he could hear Lily urging him to at least try and give her one decent holiday.

And he agreed, wholly. She hadn't ever really had a stable home, a normal life. And he didn't know how much time they'd have as a family before Merlin forbid he might have to send her into hiding for her own safety. Voldemort could just as easily discover his double agent status any day now. He wanted to enjoy having his daughter where she belonged, until that time came. He wasn't a fool, clearly, he knew that sooner or later, he would be found out.

"I thought, Charmaine.. You could go to the Burrows and visit your brother while you're on holiday.." he added, distaste about this evident also. But he did want his daughter, their daughter to have SOMEONE left after this war was over, if Merlin forbid, he die. He wanted to know her brother would watch over her.. For that to happen, they'd need to bond.

"Not sure, sir.. I mean I couldn't impose.. And Granger and I.. We don't get on so well."

Snape hid an amused chuckle, but not too well as she said this. Oh how he knew the two didn't get on well.. And he'd heard about their 'duelling' incident while they'd been having their Dumbledore Army's meetings.

One of the students that'd admitted to there being such a thing had talked about it while under the influence of VeritaSerum.

"I've heard."

"If she weren't such a bloody know it all, sir, I'd have no problem with her." Charmaine admitted as they entered the small kitchen in the small house, and she dug around in the cabinets looking for something to eat. She found pancake batter, chocolate chips and turned to him, quirking a brow. "You eat these too?"

"A little, yes." he admitted.

"I'll make them then." she asked as he took the batter, the chips and shaking his head said simply, "Sit down and drink your orange juice."

"But.."

"No buts." he said as she nodded, sat down, drinking her juice, looking around the small house she'd be calling home from here on out. She tried to picture them here together a few years down the road, the thought had her smiling to herself. Maybe this was good for both of them. And it was much quieter here, much more peaceful here.

The owl swooped through the open window, beak full with a slim box.

"What the?"

She grabbed for the box, opened it and turned crimson as she saw some sort of amulet, a pretty jade green stone. And a note from Neville. She read it, smiling softly to herself.

Next came Puffskeins and taffy, a bright pink and black scarf from Harry and the Weasley twins. Snape tried not to smile to himself as he asked, "Your friends?"

"Mhmm. Me and the girls exchanged presents before we left school. Josie got me some fuzzy cat eared ski cap and Mary Beth got me a boxing glove, Rosa got me chocolate covered strawberries.."

Snape nodded and then said casually, " A boxing glove?"

"Because I kinda swing at people when they wake me up early.. And Mary Beth's always saying she's gonna find something to soften the blow a little because I have bony knuckles." Charmaine admitted as Snape raised a brow and said "I see."

"Luna gave me radish earrings. I made her a woven bracelet." Charmaine said as she took another sip of the orange juice, then remembered what she'd gotten for her father while at Hogsmeade the last weekend they'd went for school.

"Stay right here.. I ermm.. I got you something.." she said as she lept up, jogging down the hallway, digging through her things, pulling out the heavy book of potions, and a book about the Dark Arts, proper defenses used against, and then the smaller box with the silver cuff links.

He raised a brow as she held out the pale blue wrapped packages. Opening them, he smiled as he asked, "Any reason you got me a defense book? I teach potions."

"I know, sir.. But we all know you should have gotten the Defense teaching position when it opened again." she admitted as she added, "And that potions book is the newest version of the one you have already.. Not sure how they're different, but I thought you might like them.. Open the last one, sir.."

He opened the last box, looking at the silver S shaped cufflinks. "These.. How in the name of Merlin did you pay for these?"

"I'm good at poker." she admitted with a giggle as she fastened them onto the cuffs of his button down shirt.

He smiled to himself as he found himself wishing Lily were here to see this, see their daughter again as an older young woman. "When you say good at poker.."

"It means I'm good at poker.. I'm good at bluffing and reading a bluff. Besides, I was playing Finnigan, he's fidgety."

Snape nodded and then smiling stood asked, "Off to find that tree now?"

"Yes sir. Let me go grab my jacket."

"And thicker clothes, for the love of Merlin.. can't have you catching cold." he called out, smiling to himself while nobody was around to see it. The gesture felt foreign to him, but he was getting a little used to it. And looking at the books on the table, the box that'd held the cuff links, he found himself wishing he'd have found her sooner.. What would their past Christmases have been like, if he had?

He couldn't help but wish he had a way to turn back time now.. Maybe he'd change everything.. Even if Lily still turned to James.. So many lives could be so very different right now, including his own.

And the life of his daughter, her half brother.. And who knows.. Maybe he'd have eventually gotten past Lily's choosing James Potter...


End file.
